By Her Side
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Gabriella Montez has never had a true friend before. All her friends leave her for her cooler more popular older sister. When she meets Troy Bolton will he stay by her side or will he fall under her sister's spell?
1. Gabriella's Life

**A/N I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR CHARLE ST. CLOUD. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT AND KRISTINA.**

"Your sister is so cool."

"I just love your sister."

"She is so smart and pretty."

Those words were spoken by Gabriella Montez's supposed friends. They were supposed because it was clear that they liked her sister Kristina Montez more. They always said nice things about her sister but never about herself. Gabriella knew her friendship was based off only one thing and that was pity. She didn't have one true friend she could count her. Her best friend…her mother was the only person she could talk to.

"Ok guys I get it. My sister is cool. Now can we please talk about something else?" Gabriella sighed.

"She is more than cool Gabi she is awesomely cool."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I get it. Come on let's go to lunch."

"Will Kristina be there?"

Again Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No she doesn't have lunch for another hour."

"Oh then maybe we should wait for her."

"Go ahead. I'm going to eat now though."

Gabriella walked off. She loved her sister, she really did but they didn't have a good relationship at all. They were always fighting and yelling at each other. For as long as she could remember the only time she had a friend was when someone wanted to get to know Kristina. No one wanted to be her friend. No one even liked her. She went into the lunch room and ended up eating lunch alone. It was something she was used to. To her being alone was normal, someone wanting to be friend her for herself, now that was weird. She finished her day at school and headed home.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home." She called.

Her mother Maria walked over to her.

"Hey Briella, how's my girl today?"

"I'm ok mom."

"They ignored you again didn't they?"

"Yes, just like every day."

"Oh baby I wish there was something I could do."

"It's ok. I'll be fine. How was work today?"

"Eh, normal. Are you hungry do you want a snack?"

"No I'm all right. I'm just going to start my homework."

Without another word Gabriella went to her bedroom and closed the door locking it. She sat on the floor, pulled her knees to her chest, buried her face into her knees, wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. She hated what had become of her and her sister. While she cried she said a prayer and just asked God for help. She didn't pray for herself to stay strong through the tough days, she prayed for her sister and asked God that He'd help her sister with whatever she was struggling with that made her lash out like she did. That's whom she prayed for. Sometimes she felt like she was all alone but she knew as long as she had God in her life that she would never be alone and that she could survive anything no matter how hard. Once she finished her prayer she got up, wiped her tears and started her homework.

About an hour went by and there was a knock at her door. She had forgotten until now that she locked it. She went over and opened it. It was her 'friends.'

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We walked home with Kristina. Now she's hanging out with her friends but she said once they left we could hang out with her so we thought we'd hang out with you while we wait. What are you doing?"

"Homework…"

Gabriella felt very used at that moment.

"Oh well what else are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What's up with the one word answers?"

"Nothing."

"Ok what's your problem Gabriella?"

"Oh so you notice there is something wrong? I'm shocked."

"Stop being a drama queen Gabi we want to help." Her friend Marissa said.

"You can't help if you're the problem." Gabriella muttered to herself.

"What's the problem?"

"Do you like Krissy better than me?"

"Oh Gabriella…" Marissa pulled Gabriella into a hug. "We thought you knew that already."

Gabriella pulled away. She was not comforted by that.

"Yeah Gabriella we thought you'd know that by now." Her male friend Ryan said.

"So why are you hanging out with me now?"

"We've got nothing better to do."

"Wow thanks for making me feel loved." Gabriella said fighting to keep the tears back.

"We do love you Gabriella." Marissa said.

"You just love Krissy more?"

Krissy was Gabriella's nickname for her sister.

"Well…."

No one said anything giving Gabriella all the answers she needed.

"Get out." She said.

"What?"

"Get out! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" she screamed.

Her friends ran out and Gabriella slammed the door falling to her knees crying again. Then there was another knock at the door.

"GO AWAY YOU CAN'T JUST USE ME LIKE THAT!" She screamed.

"Baby it's me." Her mother's sweet voice said on the other end.

Gabriella stood up and opened the door. She fell into her mother's arms crying. Her mother just hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Shhh sweetie shhh it's ok shhhh."

Gabriella calmed down and her and her mother went over to sit on her bed.

"Why does everyone hate me mom?" Gabriella whimpered.

"Oh baby they don't hate you."

"Yes they do."

"Well then the only reason for someone to hate you is because they are blind and stupid. Anyone who can't see how amazing you are has to be."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Mommy."

"You're welcome baby."

Gabriella and Maria shared a hug.

"Don't let your sister get to you. Don't let Marissa or Ryan get to you. You are an amazing, smart, funny, talented, respectful, sweet girl. No one can take that from you."

Gabriella nodded against her mother.

"Is your homework done?" Maria asked once they pulled away.

"Yes, I was going to watch a little tv before dinner."

"Ok baby. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Could I eat in my room?"

"Why baby?"

"Because I know Dad and Krissy are just going to fight again and my head is already hurting."

"All right sweetie. I'll bring you up a plate."

Her mother kissed her head before leaving the room. Gabriella turned on her tv and got comfortable on her bed. She decided to watch Charlie St. Cloud. It was finally on the movie channel. As she watched she couldn't help but scoff.

"If I died I doubt my sister would ever miss me. Zac Efron is so amazing. I bet he's an even better brother."

Just then her door opened her and mom walked in with two trays of food.

"Your dad wants to eat in front of his computer and your sister is eating with the others in her room so I thought I'd camp out with you."

"Of course mom."

Gabriella moved over and let her mom sit next to her. Together they ate their dinner and watched the movie. After it was over Maria said good night to her daughter and took the plates and left the room. Gabriella said one more prayer to God before headed to bed. She knew tomorrow would be no different…or would it?

**A/N next chapter she meets Troy. Also you get to really meet Kristina Montez. I'll only continue if you guys want me to. **


	2. Being Different

**A/N I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I OWN THE PLOT AND KRISTINA!**

The next morning at school Gabriella was walking to her class when she crashed into someone sending them both to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Gabriella said.

"No it's my fault I should have been paying more attention to where I was walking." The other person said.

They both stood up and Gabriella realized it was a cute boy with dirty blond hair and sparkling baby blue eyes.

"I'm Troy I'm new here."

"Gabriella, nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

"So where are you heading?"

"Homeroom Mrs. Darbus."

"Same as me. Come on I'll show you the way."

They walked together till they reached the class room.

"Oh by the way if you have a cell phone turn it off now. Mrs. Darbus hates cell phones and will take away your phone if it goes off."

"Thanks for the warning."

Troy took out his cell and turned it off. They went inside and sat down. Homeroom went by fast and Troy and Gabriella walked out.

"So what's your next class?" Gabriella asked.

"History with Mr. Thomas." Troy answered looking at his list.

Gabriella took the list from his hands. Then laughed. "Troy you are in all my classes."

"Good I'm glad I ran into you then."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah good thing."

She really liked Troy. He was cute and really nice to her but she wouldn't get used to it no one stayed her friend for long.

They went to their next class and sat down.

"All right class I am going to sign you in pairs and you will have an assignment due at the end of the month so listen for your name then I will tell you about the assignment. "

Gabriella listened for her name until finally she heard "Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." She smiled as Troy turned to look at her.

"Now the assignment is I want you to pick a time period before the twenty century and describe how much our world has changed in terms of electronics. I don't care how you get it done as long as it is on my desk at the end of month I will grade it. You can do an oral report, you can make it a slide show, whatever you feel most comfortable with. Now you may use the rest of class period to meet with your partner and discus ideas."

Troy moved over to Gabriella's desk.

"So what should we do?" he asked.

Gabriella looked down at her hands not saying anything. "Is it something I said?" Troy asked. She shook her head.

"Gabriella what is it?"

"I have major stage fright. I don't want to get up in front of everyone and speak."

"Ok so we can make it a slide show. We can record our voices and let it play through the computer we don't have to say anything."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Troy."

They both took some paper and started to write down ideas and notes they had. Finally class ended and Troy and Gabriella left the room.

"What now?"

"Lunch time."

"Finally."

Gabriella laughed. Just then Ryan and Marissa walked over to them.

"Hey Gabriella where is Krissy?"

"Only I can call her Krissy and she is still in class. Like I said yesterday she doesn't have lunch for another hour."

"Oh ok well we are going to wait for her. You want to wait with us handsome?" Marissa asked Troy.

"Um…who is Krissy?"

"Kristina Montez the coolest person you will ever meet. She is Gabriella's older sister. She is awesome!"

Gabriella looked down at her feet. She was wondering how long this friendship would last. This was a record. It lasted two hours. Fastest friendship so far.

"I was going to hang with Gabriella at lunch. Maybe your sister would like to join us though." Troy answered.

"She doesn't hang out with Gabriella."

"Why not?"

Marissa shrugged and looked at Ryan. "She never said why."

"Look you three can wait for Krissy if you want but I'm going to lunch." Gabriella said.

She didn't wait for Troy she just walked away.

"GABRIELLA WAIT UP!" she heard someone call. She stopped and turned around. She saw Troy rushing over. This was a first.

"You can't leave a guy on his first day. I'd get seriously lost."

She giggled. "Sorry."

"Why did you run off like that?"

"My sister and I don't get let along."

"I'm sorry. Her friends seemed nice enough though."

"Yeah 'her' friends are great."

"Gabriella are you ok?" Troy asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Come on let's go eat."

They walked into the lunch room and grabbed their lunch. They spent lunch time getting to know each other better. One thing Troy noticed was that she spoke a lot about herself but nothing of her family. Every time he asked she changed the subject. . Just then the door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. Whoever she was had straight brown hair down to her shoulders, sparkling brown eyes. She wore a blue sexy blouse with a white skirt. Her black heels match her black choker around her neck.

"Wow who is she?" Troy asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. That would be her sister. She always had the effect on people.

"Kristina."

"Is she nice, she seems like the kind of person that cares only for herself and wants all the guys she meets to worship her or something."

"Yeah, pretty much. That's my sister."

Troy's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure she is a really nice person." He said quickly.

Gabriella laughed. "No Troy, don't be sorry. You have a good judge of character. That is what my sister is like."

"Is that why you don't get along with her?"

"Something like that."

Troy watched as everyone Kristina passed smiled or waved or something smiling like idiots.

"Is your sister famous or something?"

"To this school? Yes, but in the outside world no."

Troy shook his head and looked to Gabriella. "I don't see why. No offence."

"None taken."

Gabriella smiled. Maybe…just maybe this guy would be different.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella meets Troy family and finds out more about him. **


	3. The Bolton Family

**A/N I DON'T HIGH SCHOOL MUSICA! I DO OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT!**

Gabriella smiled. Maybe…just maybe this guy would be different.

"So uh…we should get to work on our project. Do you want to meet after school?"

"I'd love to but since we just moved in I still need to help my mom unpack and stuff. How about tomorrow I'll pick you up and then after school we go to my house?"

"Sure that would be great. I'd have to check with my parents of course but I'll text you later and let you know for sure."

"Ok sounds great."

They gave each other's their phones so they could put their numbers in. Also they took pictures of each other. **(A/N just picture the scene from the first movie when they getting each other's numbers)**

"You don't have to pick me up. My mom usually drives me on her way to work."

"Ok."

They finished up school and went home. Gabriella burst through the door. "MOM! MOM! MOM!"

Maria came running. "Gabriella what is it?"

"I made a friend! I made a new friend!"

"That's great honey tell me all about it."

"His name is Troy and He…."

"Troy hmmm do you like him?" Maria teased.

"Mom I can hardly keep a friendship with someone how could I possibly keep a boyfriend."

"Who said anything about boyfriends? I just asked if you liked him." Maria smirked.

She always had a way sneaking the truth out of her.

"Mom" Gabriella whined.

Maria laughed.

"All right I'm sorry. Go on."

"He and I are paired together for a school project and when he saw Kristina he didn't go all googly eyed and start to drool."

"He sounds great sweetie."

Gabriella nodded but then looked down. "What if he turns out like everyone else? What if he hurts me?"

"Those are a lot of 'what ifs' baby girl. Let me ask you this. Do you trust Troy?"

"I don't trust anyone anymore."

"Has he given you any reason not to trust him?"

"No he's been amazing since the second I met him. "

"Look I haven't met him but it sounds like this guy might be different. I think you should trust him. You never know until you try baby girl."

"I'm just scared."

"I know you are sweetie. But you can do it. Wouldn't it be worth it if you could have a friend again?"

"Yes."

"So just try it."

"Ok I will. He invited me over his house tomorrow after school may I go?"

Maria sighed and thought. She hardly knew this boy or his family and she wasn't going to just let her daughter go to his house without even knowing where it was.

"Yes you may go but I need to meet him and I need some more information. Tomorrow I'll meet you at the school and I'll meet Troy. If he is as wonderful as you say you can go. If not you can come home with me ok?"

"Yes, that sounds good mom thank you."

"You're welcome baby."

Maria and Gabriella shared a hug. Maria was so happy to finally see her daughter happy again. She just hoped it stayed that way.

At school the next day Gabriella saw Troy at his locker.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Gabriella."

"I spoke to my mom she agreed but she wants to meet you first and she wants to know a little bit more about your family and where you live."

"Ok I can understand that."

"So after school she is going to come by."

"All right sounds like a plan."

"You ready for homeroom?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

They walked together and spent the rest of the day hanging out together. After school Gabriella took Troy outside and saw her mom. She led Troy over.

"Mom this is Troy, Troy this is my mother Maria Montez."

"Please to meet you Mrs. Montez. You have a lovely daughter."

"Nice to meet you as well Troy. Thank you for being a friend to my daughter."

They shook hands.

"Now where do you live?"

"A few blocks down from here. I wrote down my address and directions from the school on how to get there for you."

Troy handed her a piece of paper.

"What about your family?"

"My mom should be home with my baby sister but my dad is still at work."

"What are they like?"

"Mom is a stay at home mom. My baby sister is the cutest thing ever. My dad is a basketball coach over at west high."

"They all sound wonderful. Are you sure you don't mind having her over?"

"No of course not. They want to meet her."

"Ok then. She can go. Have her home by ten."

"Yes Mrs. Montez. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Gabriella said goodbye to her mom and she and Troy headed off. Something Troy was starting to notice was that Gabriella could be very shy.

"Don't worry they are going to love you."

She just nodded.

"Are you going to talk at all?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Troy I'm just nervous."

"Don't be everything will be fine."

Once they reached Troy's house they pulled into the driveway and got out. They walked inside.

"MOM I'M HOME!" Troy called.

"TWRY!" a voice squealed

"Incoming." Troy warned.

He bent down his arms opened wide and small child ran right into him He picked her up and spun her around making her laugh.

Gabriella smiled. He was a great older brother. When he stopped spinning her tipped her upside down. She screamed in giggles.

"Twry up!" she giggled.

"Nope it's….TICKLE TIME!" he yelled.

He started to tickle her bare stomach as she shirt slid up. She screamed and laughed more kicking her legs.

"TWRY TWRY DOP, DOP" (DOP=STOP)

"Say the magic tickle words."

"I wove you Twry!"

Troy stopped and flipped her upside right. "Gabriella I want you to meet my little sister Amber. Amber this is my friend Gabriella.

"Gwabwella?"

Gabriella laughed. "You can just call me Gabi."

"Gabi."

"It's nice to meet you Amber."

She just nodded. Troy set her down.

"Where is mommy?"

"Kishen." (kitchen)

"In the kitchen?"

She nodded.

"Ok."

Troy and Gabriella headed into the kitchen. "Mom this is Gabriella. Gabriella this is my mom Lucille Bolton."

Lucille turned to face Gabriella.

"It's wonderful to meet you Gabriella. Welcome to our house."

"Thank you for having me. You have a beautiful house."

"Thank you. Are you hungry would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"All right. Dinner should be ready soon."

Gabriella and Troy headed into his room.

"Wow…I think you like basketball."

"Yeah just a little bit."

They both laughed.

"So what should we do first?"

"I think we should look up some pictures."

"Ok."

They both sat down at Troy's desk and went onto his laptop. After looking at pictures for some time they started to make some slide. Soon it was time for dinner. Just as they walked out into the hall Troy's father arrived home.

"Dad meet Gabriella. Gabriella meet my father Jack Bolton."

"Nice to meet you Sir."

"You as well Miss. Montez."

They shook hands and went into the kitchen. They all sat down Gabriella couldn't help but smile as they all grabbed hands to say a prayer. She smiled as she heard Troy thank God for his new friend Gabriella. Troy really was proving that he could be trusted. They laughed and talked all through dinner. Gabriella fit right it. Gabriella laughed so hard her sides hurt. It has been a long time since she had laughed that hard. Before Gabriella knew it, it was time for her to leave.

"Thank you so much for having me over Mr. and Mrs. Bolton the dinner was wonderful and you have a lovely home." Gabriella said.

"Anytime dear. Come back any time. We loved having you." Lucille said.

"It's been a pleasure having you with us." Jack smiled.

"Gabi No go." Amber said.

Gabriella smiled. "I'll come and see you I promise."

Amber shook her head and locked her arms around Gabriella's legs. "No go." She cried. Troy picked her up.

"Why don't you come with us to bring Gabriella home?"

"Wes pease." (yes please)

"Drive safe Troy."

Troy carried Amber out to his car. He put her in her car seat and buckled her in. Gabriella got in her seat and buckled in. Troy got into his side and buckled up then took off. Not long after that Amber fell asleep.

Gabriella turned in her seat to look at her.

"She is so precious."

"Thanks."

"How old is she?"

"Two."

"You're lucky."

"You have a sister."

"Not a younger one. I'm the baby and my sister doesn't….You're a really great brother Troy."

"I try."

"Well you're doing a great job."

"Thank you."

They smiled at each as they pulled into her driveway.

"I'll stay here until I know you got inside."

"Thank Troy."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

"You're welcome."

Gabriella went inside and Troy smiled. He knew he was falling for her but he couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding from him and why she never spoke about her family. He was going to find out. His goal was to get Gabriella to trust him so she'd tell him but how could he do that?

Gabriella closed her door and smiled. She knew she was falling for him. That scared her because that would make the pain hurt just as bad when he left her for her sister. She shook her head and went upstairs. She got ready for bed before kneeling at her bedside and saying a prayer to God. She knew one thing was for sure. Troy was going to be different. That was either a good thing or a bad thing. She just hoped it was a good thing.

**A/N next chapter Troy and Gabriella grow closer as they work on their project. Mostly a fluff chapter really. **


	4. Best Friends

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I DO OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT!**

Then next few days went by and Troy and Gabriella got closer. It had barely been a week and they were already best friends and knew everything about each other….well almost everything. Gabriella still hadn't told him the truth about her sister or allowed him over to her house but he didn't care. He knew when she was ready she'd tell him. At this moment they were fooling around on the computer recording different things making their voices higher and lower. They were both laughing hysterically.

"That's great do another one." Gabriella giggled.

"I've done the last few now it's your turn." Troy smiled.

"Ok um….'Hello my name is Pinky Brown'"

Troy hit a few buttons and then hit play. Gabriella's voice came out like a squeaky chipmunk. They both burst into hysterical laughter again.

"Do another." Troy said.

"I don't know what else to say."

"Say…'Troy Bolton is the hottest man alive.'"

"I've a better one. 'Troy Bolton is my best friend in the entire world.'"

They played it back super low and super slow. Then burst into hysterical laughter again.

"Do one more than I'll go."

Before Gabriella could answer Lucille walked in.

"Hey you two."

"Hey mom."

"Hey Mrs. Bolton."

"Are you two busy?"

"No we are just fooling around."

"Troy I need your help with Amber."

Troy jumped off the chair. "Is she ok?"

"Yes, we are putting her to bed and she wants you to sing to her before she goes to sleep. "

"Of course mom."

Troy went into Amber's room sat at her bed side.

"Hey Angel."

"Twry sig" (Troy sing.)

"What about an 'Hi Troy, I love you Troy." Troy teased tickling her.

"Twry dop an sig." (Troy stop and sing.) Amber giggled squirming.

Troy smiled softly at his sister and kissed her head. He softly started to sing. "You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

Troy looked down and saw Amber sleeping. He smiled and kissed her head. He laid her down and left the room. He saw Gabriella standing there in tears. He closed Amber's door.

"Gabriella what's wrong?"

"You're such a good big brother. Amber is so lucky to have you."

Troy just hugged her. He knew she and sister didn't get along but he didn't know half of it. Gabriella calmed down and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Come on let's get back to work."

They went back into Troy's room. That was the one thing Gabriella loved most about Troy was how he treated his little sister. Amber always came first for Troy. She couldn't have been happier. They sat back down on the computer chairs.

"What's next to do?"

"Well we never actually recoded out voices to our assignment. We just fooled around with it."

"Ok sure."

"Are you ok Gabriella?"

"I'm fine."

Troy just gave her the 'tell-me-the-truth-stare.' Gabriella sighed. "Fair warning because this is going to sound very stupid."

"Gabriella nothing you say is stupid just tell me."

"I'm jealous of you." She muttered.

"Say that again."

"I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

"Your sister…"

"Ok I'm confused…."

"Amber has an amazing older sibling and I get stuck with the bad one."

Troy sighed. "Gabriella look I know this may seem hard to believe but your sister does love you. As a older sibling I understand the pressure. Now I am not saying the she has the right to treat you the way she does but she does have a good reason."

"You don't know the whole story Troy."

"So tell me."

"It's not that important Troy."

"It has to be important Gabriella."

"Troy please just…can we drop it?"

"Ok fine but know that your sister does love you."

"So since when can you sing?"

"I don't know my whole life. I know it's kind of cheesy."

"No it's sweet."

"Thanks but don't tell anyone at school. "

"Oh I won't tell too many people." Gabriella teased.

"You better be joking." Troy warned playfully.

"Or else what?"

Troy pulled her onto his lap.

"Or else I'm going to punish you."

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?"

Troy just smirked. "Gabriella are you ticklish by any chance?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"No, no, Troy NO!" she squealed. He started to tickle her sides. Gabriella started giggling and slid off his lap and onto the floor.

"Tr-Troy sto-stop" she laughed.

"Nope."

He got down onto the floor and pinned her arms over head and pinned her body under his. He continued to tickle her sides.

"Tr-Tr-Troy plea-plea-plea-please sto-sto-stop i-i-i-it"

"Say you won't tell anyone."

"I ca-ca-can't brea-brea-breathe."

Troy stopped and let her catch her breath. "I won't tell anyone. Please don't tickle me again. I hate getting tickled. I'm really ticklish."

"I can tell." Troy laughed and poked her stomach. She squealed.

It was then that they realized how close they were. He was on top of her and their faces were inches apart. He quickly got off her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I should go through."

"Yeah, ok I'll see you tomorrow."

Gabriella rushed out of the house. She knew she was head over heels in love with Troy and that scared her to death because she knew the second he met Krissy he'd leave her just like everyone else. A part of her said it wasn't true and that he was different but the other stronger part believed he'd leave her. She just wished she knew which part to listen to. When she got home she went right to her mother.

"Mom I don't know what to do."

"Tell me everything baby girl."

"Troy and I had a lot of fun today. He tickled me and even though I hate being tickled…I don't know it just felt different. I wanted him to stop but at the same time I didn't. When he did stop I realized that he was on top of me and out faces were only inches apart. I wanted him to kiss me Mom. I really wanted him to kiss me."

"So what's the problem?"

"How can I be sure he won't leave me?"

"Baby I thought you were getting over that?"

"It's something I'll always fear mom. Ever since I can remember Krissy has stolen my friends."

"You told me Troy was different."

"He is but how can I be sure it isn't just an act? How can I be sure I won't end up hurt again?"

"There is only one way to do that."

"How? Telling me I'll do anything."

"Invite him over and let him Krissy face to face."

"Anything but that."

"It's the only way baby girl."

"I know Mom but I'm just…I'm not ready."

Maria hugged her daughter. "I love you baby girl. No matter what you choose to do I will support you."

"Thanks Mom. I love you too."

Gabriella went up to bed and prayed to God. For once in a long time she prayed for herself. She asked God to help her make the right decisions with Troy and to know when the right time was for him to come over. After that she went to bed. What ever happen next was going to be up to God.

**A/N next chapter…well let's just say next chapter God answers Gabriella's prayers but is she ready for it? I don't own the song Troy sang to his sister. I'm not sure who does own it I just know it's NOT me. **


	5. God's Blessing

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I DO OWN THE PLOT AND KRISTINA!**

After a few more weeks Gabriella and Troy were all but attached at the hip. They did everything to together. One day after school Troy went over to Gabriella.

"Hey you."

"Hi Troy."

"Listen we need to talk."

Gabriella gulped. That was never a good sign.

"My mom is having the house painting so she doesn't think it's a good idea that you come over tonight."

"O-ok…."

"We could meet at your house or we could go to the library?"

"Library."

"All right. Let's go."

As they headed to the car Gabriella couldn't help but wonder if she had made the wrong choice. That could have been the sign she had asked for. Would she ever get another chance?

They got to the library and went over to one of the computers. They both sat down started their work.

"Wow we are almost done." Gabriella said.

"Yep I think just a few more slides and we're done."

"Then you can stop hanging out with me and hang out with someone better."

"Gabriella why would I do that?"

"Because they always do."

"Does this having anything to do with your sister?"

"Maybe…"

"Gabriella look at me."

Gabriella and Troy locked eyes.

"I'm hanging out with you because you are my best friend and because I want to not because I have to. I'm glad the project is almost over because then we can stop stressing it. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not like the other guys. Gabriella I…I know it's only been a few weeks but I…I feel like I've known you my whole life. I can't even remember my life without you in it. I know it's cheesy but it's the truth. I really like you Gabriella."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "I like you too Troy but…."

"You can't trust me."

She looked down at her hands. "I've been down this road before Troy. Too many times in fact. Girl or boy it doesn't matter you still leave."

"Why would I leave though?"

"Because you'll meet Kristina."

"What does she have that you don't?"

"Everything."

"Gabriella…"

"Troy look I know how to goes ok. You become my friend get me to trust you tell me you like me get me to fall in love with you then I take you home to meet my family and all of a sudden I'm just a cloud of dust and Kristina is your new girlfriend. I lose my boyfriend and my friendship and end up alone. I'm sorry Troy I can't get hurt again. I can't go through that."

"Let me prove myself to you then. How can I prove to you that I'm not like anyone else?"

She shook her head. She knew what he could do but she didn't want to risk it. Troy was too important.

"Let me meet Kristina." Troy said.

"What? Troy No."

"Let me prove to you that I will stay loyal. Let me prove myself to you. Let me earn your trust Gabriella please. Let me meet Kristina."

Gabriella sighed. This was the sign she had asked God for she just didn't realize she'd be so scared when it finally happen.

"I'll make you a deal. If I do end up falling in love with your sister I'll pull out of the project. I'll say you did all the work and I didn't do anything. You'll get an A but I'll fail."

"No, because then you'll only being staying with me because of your grade."

"Gabriella what can I do to get you to trust me? I'll do anything?"

"The only way I'll be able to trust you is if you don't drool all over my sister once you meet her."

"So let me meet her. Let me prove to you that I can be the one guy to turn away from your sister."

"O-ok. Let me talk to my family about it and I'll get back to you."

"Ok I promise Gabriella I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. That only makes it worse. I have to go."

Gabriella grabbed her stuff and got up and left. Troy sighed. Why did he get the feeling that just made things worse?

Gabriella went home. "Mom are you home?"

"No she's at the store." Kristina answered walking in.

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know. I don't really care."

"Is dad home?"

"No just me."

"Ok, well let me know when mom and dad get home."

"I'm not your slave. If you want to know you keep watch."

Kristina went upstairs. Gabriella sighed. She went upstairs to her room. She closed and locked the door before curling up into a ball and crying into her knees. She didn't just like Troy she was in love with him and now she was going to lose him. She was never going to recover. A few hours went by and someone knocked on the door. "Go away please." Gabriella said.

"Mom and dad are home. They said dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine."

A little bit later there was another knock on the door. "Please leave me alone. I want to be alone."

"Gabriella sweetie it's mommy."

"I want to be alone Mom."

"What's going on baby girl?"

"Nothing mom just please leave me alone."

"You're crying something is wrong."

"…I'm scared…"

Gabriella unlocked the door and let her mother in.

"Mommy…"

"What is it baby?"

"Troy told me he liked me today. He wants to meet Krissy. I don't want to lose him mom. I can't lose him." Gabriella cried.

"What makes you so sure you will lose him?"

"Because everyone else leaves."

"Sweetie I think Troy will be different. I don't think he will fall for your sister."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know baby girl. Why don't you invite him over after school on Friday. See what happens."

"Ok."

"Are you hungry I saved you some dinner?"

"No I'm all right. I just need some time to think."

"All right sweetie. Let me know if you need anything."

Maria left. Gabriella's phone rang and she grabbed it. It was a text message from Troy.

**If I said anything to upset you today I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me I didn't mean to push!**

She smiled and replied back.

**You didn't say anything wrong Troy. Don't be sorry. I just really needed to talk to my mom. How does Friday after school sound? You can have dinner over here?**

She got started on her other homework when he replied back.

**Friday after school sounds great I'll be there. **

She smiled. Suddenly she had a good feeling about Friday.

Ok good feeling gone. It was Friday and Gabriella was a nervous wreck. Troy had stopped home before coming over so she had time to prepare. Kristina came over to him.

"So this guy coming over what's his name Tony?"

"Troy."

"Troy hmm good name. All right. Thanks sis."

"For what?"

"Getting all these friends for me. I'm sure I'll love Troy just like Ryan and Marissa."

"I got him for me Krissy not you. He is my friend you can't have him."

"If he wants me I'm not going to say no."

"He won't."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"How do you know?" Kristina asked. "You thought the same thing about Ryan didn't you?"

Gabriella shook her head and went over to the door. She opened it see Troy. His heart broke when he saw her shaking.

"Please let's just go to your house." She whimpered.

He pulled her into a hug. He stood there outside just hugging her until she calmed down. "I'm not leaving you I promise."

They pulled apart and went inside to the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad this is Troy, Troy this is my mom Maria who you've met and my dad Greg Montez."

"Nice to meet you Sir. Thank you for having me over to your house. You have a beautiful daughter."

"Nice to meet you as well. Thank you for being a friend to her."

"It's easy Gabriella is a wonderful person."

"Well dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you two head upstairs." Maria suggested.

Gabriella and Troy went upstairs and into Gabriella's room. They both sat down on the bed.

"See this isn't so bad." Troy smiled.

"You haven't met Kristina yet."

"Ok well where is she?"

"In her room I guess."

"Which room is hers?"

"Next door but wh…"

Gabriella was cut off when Troy got up and headed out. She ran after him. "Troy don't. Please Troy don't go in there." She begged.

"I'm going to make you trust me Gabriella."

He knocked on the door and went inside when heard the ok. Kristina was wearing a short v cut dress that went down to her thighs and was strapless.

"Oh Hello you must be Troy." She said nicely.

"Yes, I'm Gabriella's friend."

"Oh well thank you for showing him the way. You can leave Gabriella." Kristina said.

"No, Gabriella is staying."

"Why?"

"Because she is my friend and I want her to."

"I'm so much better than her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just look at her then at me."

Troy looked at Gabriella then to Kristina. They looked nothing alike.

"So?"

"So? Are you blind? I way better looking than her."

"Well then I must be blind because I don't see it."

"Well I'm better in bed than she is."

Kristin ran her finger down his chest.

"Good for you but I don't care."

"You don't?"

"Nope. If fact I think saving yourself till marriage is a really smart move. Even God says you should wait." Troy smiled.

So did Gabriella. He was a Christian that's a plus.

"Bu…"

"I'd say it was nice to meet you Kristina but that would be a lie and I don't lie so…"

With that Troy walked out. Gabriella followed behind him. Kristina stood there shocked.

They went back into Gabriella's room and sat down on the bed. Gabriella smiled. "Thank you Troy. No one has ever stood up to her before."

"I told you I'm not like most guys."

"Did you mean what you told her about saving yourself?"

"Every word."

Gabriella smiled she knew he was different. "Gabriella please don't take offence to this but you don't look anything like your sister I mean like not at all."

"No offence taken. I guess I can trust you with the truth now."

"I'll keep it just between us I promise."

"Krissy and Greg aren't my real father and sister. Only Maria is my real mother."

"What?"

"My mother and I used to live in an abused shelter for women and children. My real father beat us. When he finally went to jail we were left with no money or anything so we went there. After a few years my mother and I learned to cope and move on and trust men again. One day my mom met Greg and they fell in love. When they married we moved in with him. He already had a daughter from another marriage which is where Kristina fits in. Ever since then I've moved here every friend I ever made has used me to get to know Krissy and then left me for her. You're the only true friend I have…there now you know the whole truth."

"Thank you for trusting me. I'm so sorry Gabriella I had no idea."

"Thank you for showing me I could trust you. Thank you for being my friend."

They both smiled and slowly learned in. It took them a second to realize they were kissing. When they pulled back they were breathless.

"Wow…" Gabriella said.

"Yeah wow…"

"So does this makes us girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Well I don't know about you but I want you as my girlfriend. Will you have me as your boyfriend?"

"Hmmm I don't know. I have to think about that." She teased.

"Oh well let me help you make up your mind."

He pushed her backwards and started to tickle her sides making scream in giggles kicking her legs trying to get away.

"N-no sto-stop Tr-Troy" she giggled trying to fight his hand away.

"No stop? I was going to stop but if you don't want me to I won't"

"Tro-Troy plea-please!" Gabriella begged through giggles.

"Please what?"

"Sto-stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Tick-tick-ticking m-m-m-me."

Troy stopped.

"I was just kidding before. I'll have you as my boyfriend."

They leaned in and shared another kiss on the lips. Just as they were kissing the door bust open. They quickly pulled away. Krissy walked in.

"It's time to eat Troy." She said and left the room.

"She likes me doesn't she?"

"Yep. There is no stopping her….unless….you want her…AHHHHH!"

Gabriella screamed as Troy started to tickle her again.

"Get it through your head or I'm going to tickle you until you do. I DO NOT want Kristina. I want you!" Troy said tickling her stomach.

"Ok ok!" she cried out giggle and squirming.

He stopped. "I'm sorry Troy I just…you aren't the first boy to ever like me. Ryan and I dated at one time. He acted like you at first. He was my best friend, my boyfriend and then he met Krissy and the next day he broke up with me. He said he was love with my sister. That's why I'm scared of you falling in love too."

"I won't love her Gabriella ever. I promise. I want you and only you ok?

"Thank you Troy."

"You're welcome. Come on let's go eating.

They went downstairs and had dinner. Troy got along great with her parents as well. Krissy was a pain but Gabriella didn't let her ruin the evening. After dinner Troy went home. Gabriella went and got ready for bed. As he was saying her prayers she couldn't help but smile as she thanked God for blessing her with a true friend like Troy.

As Troy was going to bed he said a prayer to God as well thanking him for blessing him with an amazing friend like Gabriella.

The evening turned out all right after all.

**A/N next chapter Troy and Gabriella turn in their project and Their parents meet for the first time Amber meets Kristina as well what will happen? **


	6. Family Meeting

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT!**

The next day Gabriella was at her locker when she felt arms go around her waist. She smiled as she felt Troy leaned down and whisper in her ear "Hey Beautiful." He kissed her ear making her giggle.

"Troy don't" she giggled as she pushed his head away.

He chuckled and tickled her sides."Why does it tickle?"

"Troy stop it!" she giggled squirming trying to get away.

He stopped and just held her. She cuddled into him.

"It's cute how ticklish you are." He laughed.

"Yeah well just wait one day I'll find your ticklish spots and then I won't be so cute."

He laughed. "So did everything go ok after I left? Kristina wasn't mean to you?"

"She's always mean to me but I'm used to it."

"I wish I could help."

"You already have Troy. You've proved to me that I can trust you and that's helped me more than I can say."

"My mom always say as long as you have one really good friend you are set for life."

"Then I guess I'm set for life."

"Good, so am I."

They smiled at each other and shared a kiss on the lips. They pulled away and smiled at each other again.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"OK…"

"It's nothing bad. My parents would like to meet your parents. They asked me to ask you to ask your parents if they would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah I'll ask them and let you know later. Just don't be offended if Kristina doesn't come."

"I won't."

"Troy what if our parents don't like each other? What if they ban us from seeing each other? What if we end up like Romeo and Juliet?"

"Gabriella calm down. I'm sure our parents will get along just fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well….what does your mom do?"

"She's a stay at home mom."

"Good, so is my mom, see so they already have that in common. What about your dad?"

"College science teacher."

"My dad is a basketball coach. They're both teachers see? Everything will be just fine."

"I'm sorry I just get paranoid sometimes."

"It's ok. Don't worry everything will be fine."

Troy held her as she buried her face in his chest. She loved having someone there to comfort her fears. It was something she wasn't used to.

Once Gabriella got home she spoke to her parents.

"Sure I'd love to meet Jack and Lucille. They sound like wonderful people. I don't think we have plans tomorrow." Maria said.

"Ok I'll let Troy know."

She ran upstairs and got onto her computer. She signed onto her instant message and saw Troy was on.

**Bball14: Hey Angel.**

She smiled and typed back.

**GabiGirl: Hey Handsome. I spoke to my parents they agreed to tomorrow. What time would you like us?**

**Bball14: Well you can come over right after school and your parents can meet us there. I'll e-mail instructions for you. **

**GabiGilr: Ok sounds like a plan. So how are you?**

**Bball14: fhryagdnusuyhdy**

**GabiGilr: Huh?**

**Bball14: Sorry that was Amber she wanted to say hello. Haha. I'm fine how are you?**

**GabiGirl: Hey Amber. I'm fine too.**

**Bball14: I should get going. I've got homework.**

**GabiGirl: Yeah me too. Good night Troy I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Bball14: Night baby girl. Sleep good. **

They both signed off and started their homework.

At school the next morning was project day. They would finally turn their project in and see what grade they got. They sat waiting for their name to be called. Finally their name was called. They both went up. Troy set up their slide show on his laptop. Gabriella went and turned off the lights. As their report played through they stood on the sides. Just as the slide show ended a picture of Amber come up and they heard her voice "Thanks for watching!"

Everyone laughed as the screen went black. Troy turned it off as Gabriella turned the lights back on.

"Well done both of you. Was that your sister there at the end?" the teacher asked.

"Yes she wanted to help us. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine. You both got an A."

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

Gabriella and Troy sat back down. They shared and smile and a thumbs up. After class Troy and Gabriella went into the hall. Troy picked up Gabriella and spun her around making her giggle.

"We did it! We passed!"

"Yes we did!" she giggled. "Now put me down."

Troy set her down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and pulled away.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah my parents have the instructions and will be there by six."

"Is Kristina coming?"

"My parents are forcing her to go."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"She is supposed to behave but I doubt she will."

"As long as she doesn't hit on me again."

"She will but don't worry I'll protect you from my big bad sister." She teased.

"I'm glad I'll have you there to protect me."

Gabriella giggled. "You know I'm sure Amber will protect you too."

"Ok missy now you're just asking for punishment."

Gabriella giggled and ran off. Troy ran after her. She was so happy to finally have a true friend.

After school they both went back to Troy's house. They did some homework until they heard the doorbell ring.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Let's do this." Gabriella smiled.

They both went down stairs to see their parents shaking hands.

"So far so good." Troy whispered to Gabriella. She nodded.

"Hey Troy." Kristina said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Montez." Troy greeted.

"Troy please called me Maria."

"Call me Greg."

"Did you find it all right?" Troy asked.

"Yep just fine. Thank you for having us." Maria said..

"It was our pleasure."

"Twry" a small voice whimpered.

Troy turned and saw his sister standing at the top of the stairs. He smiled and went up to get her. She buried her face in his neck. He went back down.

"This is my favorite girl in the whole wide world. Amber. Amber this is Maria and Greg Montez. Gabriella's mommy and daddy."

Amber whimpered.

"She's a little shy." Troy explained.

"That's all right. Gabriella used to be shy too. When she first met me she was shy too." Greg said.

"That's cause she was an abused baby." Kristina said. "She was shy around everyone."

"Enough Kristina." Maria said.

Gabriella went quiet and looked down. Troy took her hand.

"Why don't you guys go back upstairs. Dinner will be ready soon." Lucille said.

"Ok."

Troy took Amber and Gabriella upstairs. He closed his door as he set Amber down.

"Twry wats abwuse?" Amber asked. (Troy what's abuse?)

"Abuse is when someone does something very naughty to you."

"Why Gabi abwuse?"

"I don't know sweetie but she's not anymore. The man who did it to her is gone."

Just then the door opened. Kristina walked in. "You left me down there."

"People who upset my girlfriend aren't allowed in my room."

"All I did was tell the truth."

"Troy just drop it. I'm fine." Gabriella said.

"Fine."

"So what are we doing?" Kristina

"We aren't doing anything."

"Who you?" Ashley asked.

"Kristina, Gabriella sister who are you?"

"Amber Twry's swister" Ashley answered.

"How old are you?"

"Two."

"Troy likes you why?"

"HEY!" Troy growled.

Amber started to cry.

" I love my sister unlike you." Troy growled as he soothed his sister. "Shhh Amber I love you. Don't listen to her."

"You mean!" Amber cried to Kristina.

"Wow is that the best you can come up with?"

"Kristina get out of my room." Troy ordered.

Kristina left the room.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella sighed.

"It's not your fault."

He looked at Amber who was crying with her lower lip out. Gabriella was just playing with her hands.

"My two favorite girls are upset? I have to do something."

He pushed them backwards and started to tickle them. They both bust into giggles.

"Tr-Troy no sto-stop!" Gabriella giggled.

"Twry dop, dop" (Troy stop stop)

"Nope not until you two are cheered up."

"Twry pease!" Amber giggled.

Troy stopped tickling Amber but continued to tickle Gabriella. "Help me tickle Gabriella."

Amber tickled Gabriella and she laughed harder.

"Tro-Tro-Troy sto-sto-sto-STOP!" she scared in laughter squirming to get away.

He stopped and Amber did too. "Hey Amber is your brother ticklish?"

Amber nodded. "On his twummy."

"Oh no Gabriella don't you dare." Troy said.

"Amber help me."

Amber and Gabriella started to tickle him making him laugh and squirm.

"KIDS DINNER!" a voice called.

They stopped and went downstairs. Dinner went well. Kristina ended up leaving early and everyone got along great. Gabriella couldn't be happier. Things couldn't be any better than they were right now. They couldn't get worse…could they?"

**A/N next chapter something happens in Troy's life will it change Gabriella's friendship with him?**


	7. Mental Wounds

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL I OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT! This is just re-posted to fix a spelling error. If you already left a review you don't need to leave another one.  
**

One afternoon everything was normal until Jack came home announced he had been transferred to East High.

"Troy I want you to try out for the team. I know how good you are."

"Yeah sure Dad I'll try out."

"Great you might even make team Captain."

"I wouldn't count on that but I'll try out for sure."

"Great I'm going hold it tomorrow at free period."

"Ok I'll be there."

Troy smiled and continued to eat his dinner.

At school the next day he went over to Gabriella.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey Handsome."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"My dad got transferred here. He is the new coach. He wants me to try out for the team. He says I might even make captain."

"Oh…That's…That's great Troy."

Gabriella went white and felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Troy."

"Are you ok with me trying out?"

"Yeah of course don't be silly."

"Ok then."

"Troy can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"When you get on the team and become captain and everyone wants to be your friend and everyone wants to be with you….don't forget about me."

"You're kidding right?" I'd never forget about you."

"Just promise."

"I promise. Why would I forget you?"

"Just promise me Troy please."

"I promise Angel I promise. I promise won't ever forget you."

"Thank you."

"Now can you tell me why you suddenly look like you just saw a ghost?"

"No, it's not a big deal. You promised and you never break your promises so it's fine."

"Gabriella."

"Forget it Troy. Come on or we'll be late."

Gabriella walked away. Troy was lost. Why would she be so scared of him trying out for the basketball team?

When school was over Troy ran to find Gabriella.

"Guess what?"

"What Troy?"

"I did it! I got on the team! I'm captain too."

"Good Troy. I'm happy for you. Thank you for being my friend and a great boyfriend but I understand. Goodbye Troy."

Gabriella walked away leaving Troy there confused. What was that all about? He ran after. By the time he reached the exit she was gone. He sighed. He had to find out what was going on with her before she pulled away from him.

Gabriella rushed home in tears. "MOM!"

Maria came running in. "Baby what is it?"

"Troy he's going to leave me!"

"Whoa slow down what happen?"

"Troy got on the basketball team. He even made Captain."

"That's wonderful sweetie why is that so bad?"

"Because he is going to be popular. He will be with the in crowd. He is going to forget all about me I know he will. Mom I thought he was different."

"Sweetie it is different just give him a chance. Just because Chase betrayed you doesn't mean Troy will."

"Yes it does. Troy is going to hurt me just like everyone else!"

"Sweetheart calm down you're hysterical." Maria said.

She pulled Gabriella into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Shhh sweetie shhh."

Gabriella cried into her mother's chest. Chase was an old friend of hesr back when she was in the shelter. He got onto the basketball team at their old school and once he became popular he forgot and ignored Gabriella.

"I can't lose Troy mommy I can't."

"Baby talk to him. Tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll tell you the same thing."

"I'm scared."

"Oh baby don't be scared. Why don't you go on upstairs and do some homework. You can talk to Troy tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded and went upstairs. There was a knock at the door. Maria smiled she knew who it would be. She opened the door and Troy ran in.

"Where is Gabriella I have to speak with her?"

"Yes, you do. Before you do though Troy I'd like to speak with you."

"Mrs. Montez I swear I have no idea what I did wrong."

"I know and you didn't do anything wrong. Gabriella is just upset because of something that happen to her while she was in the shelter."

"What?"

"She used to have a really good friend. Hs name was Chase this was after she overcame her fear of men of course but anyway she and Chase were very close. Chase ended up being the Captain of the football team and became very popular. He forgot all about Gabriella and their friendship."

"That's why she was so upset. She thinks I'll become like Chase."

"She is more than upset Troy she was hysterical."

"I'm not going to leave her Mrs. Montez."

"I know that Troy but Gabriella she needs to know that. Actions speak louder than words."

"I'll prove it to her don't worry. May I go see her now?"

"Yes."

Troy rushed upstairs and knocked on Gabriella's door.

"Come in."

Troy went inside, she ran right into his arms. "

"Troy please! Please Troy don't leave me DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhhh I'm not going to leave you. I won't leave you shhhh. It's all right. I'm here. Shhhh." Troy soothed rubbing her back. "Your mom told me about Chase. I will not do that to you. I love you too much to let you go."

"You're Captain. Captains are popular."

"Yeah well I'll refuse any popular kids if they don't allow you to come. You and I are a packaged deal wherever I go you go. No one and nothing is going to break us apart I promise."

He kissed her head and repeated "I promise."

"I'm scared Troy." She cried.

"Sweetie please don't be scared. Especially not of me, I don't ever want you to fear me. I love you and I'll never, ever hurt you in any way. I promise you. You are way more important to me than any basketball game. You always come first…well second to Amber but you don't care about that."

"I want to come second from Amber but I want to be first from basketball."

"You are baby girl. You are. I promise you, you are."

"I'm always scared something will make you leave me."

"I thought you trusted me?"  
"I do but I don't trust myself. What if I make you leave me?"

"What could you possibly do that would make me leave you?"

"I'm not cool or popular. I'm not pretty and when the popular kids see you hanging out with me they will laugh at you and tease you. They won't be your friends anymore."

"First off you are beautiful no matter what anyone says. Secondly If they weren't my friends before I was Captain then why should they care about being my friends now? If they don't want to be my friend then fine. I already have the one friend I need."

Gabriella buried her face in his chest, her cheeks turning bright red. Troy leaned down and whispered in her ear "I know you're blushing." Then he kissed her ear letting his bead tickle her. He smiled when he heard her giggle.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella Montez forever and always."

"I'm sorry I'm such a baby."

"You aren't a baby. You've been hurt before. It's only natural you'd be worried about being hurt again."

"I should trust you though."

"Yes you should but it's ok to be scared once in a while. Just remember I love you and I'm never going to leave you. I care about you way too much."

Troy kissed her head as she nodded against him. He had thought once he proved he wasn't in love with Kristina she wouldn't be so scared of losing him it was now he realized that she had more mental wounds that needed to heal before that happen. He was going to be by her side every step of the way as she got through them.

**A/N next chapter honestly I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter. I have a few more ideas for this story I just don't know what order to put them in. So you'll just have to wait and be surprised. **


	8. New Friends

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I DO OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT!**

At school the next day Gabriella met Troy at his locker. She felt better about him being on the basketball team. She knew Troy would never leave her. Troy was the one man she could always trust no matter what. There was even a small part of her that didn't trust Greg fully but Troy she trusted 100%.

"Hey Captain." She greeted.

"Hey Angel." He smiled.

"Are you ready for math?"

Troy sighed she was not going to like his answer. He knew she had become dependent on his since he was in all her classes.

"Baby, I am not going to be in your math class anymore."

Gabriella was confused. Why wouldn't he be in her class anymore? Was he leaving her? No he promised he wouldn't. So what caused him to not be in her class?

"Why not?" she couldn't hide the whimper that slipped out.

"Basketball practice is during second period now. I've already spoken with the teacher she understands."

"So I'll be alone again?"

"I'm sure you'll make some friends sweetie. It's only an hour. After that I'll be with you all day."

Gabriella looked down. Tears filled her eyes and she was overcome by fear. She had gotten so used to having Troy in her classes. She forgot that she used to always be alone before he even came. Now the thought of him not being with her made her want to puke. Then he added something that made her want to kick herself for not remembering.

"God is with you baby girl. He'll watch over you in class."

Gabriella smiled and looked up her tears gone. "Thank you Troy. I'll meet you in the lunchroom after class?"

"Yep sounds good."

Troy and her shared a kiss before heading their separate ways. Gabriella said a silent prayer that God watched over her during class. She walked into class to see her teacher writing a math problem on the board. She sat down in her normal seat. Then she heard her sister.

"Move loser that's my seat."

Gabriella turned to look and saw her sister physically pushing an African American out of her seat. She sighed sadly. He sister always picked on people and she always felt the need to say sorry for her.

"Over here." Gabriella called patting the seat to next to her.

The girl went over and sat down.

"Thanks Kristina can be a real pain." The girl said.

"Try living with her." Gabriella muttered.

The other girl gasped. "You're Gabriella Montez? Kristina's sister?"

"Yep, that's me."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said."

"No I agree with you. She is even worse at home."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that I'm Taylor McKessie."

"Nice to meet you."

Then the teacher started the lesson. Gabriella listened always interesting in learning something new. Things ended up going really well. Gabriella learned she had a lot in common with Taylor. Maybe this was start to a new friendship.

Troy had gotten out of practice early and was at his locker. An African American boy walked over to him. His name was Chad Danforth. He was on the basketball team and made Co-Captain.

"Yo, Troy." He greeted.

"Hey Chad." Troy said.

"Jason and I are meeting our girls for lunch would you like to join us?"

"Only if I can bring my girl?"

"Sure bring her along. I can't wait to meet her."

"Great I'll meet you there."

Chad walked away. Troy headed to the math room. Gabriella walked out and saw Troy waiting. She smiled and ran into his arms.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Let go some of the guys on the team invited us to eat with them."

"Oh…."

Troy smiled he knew her shyness was kicking in again. He kissed the top of her head. "It will be fine baby girl. Don't worry they are very nice."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Then I'll leave and we can eat somewhere else but at least let's give it a try ok?"

"Ok…for you."

Troy smiled and took her hands. They made their way to the lunch room. They got their lunch and looked around.

"Yo Troy over here!" a voice called.

Troy led Gabriella over to the table.

"Gabriella this is Chad Danforth, Jason Cross." Troy introduced. "Guys this is my girlfriend Gabriella Montez."

"Montez? Is your sister Kristina?"

Gabriella nodded.

"She is a jerk!" Chad said.

Gabriella laughed. She was going to fit in well here. She looked next to Chad and saw Taylor.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?"

"Chad is my boyfriend." She answered.

"Cool."

"You two know each other?" Troy asked.

"Yeah we just met in math class." Gabriella answered.

Both Troy and Gabriella sat down.

"This is my girlfriend Kelsi Nelson." Jason said pointing to a girl next to him with long curly brown hair and glasses.

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella said shaking her hand.

Troy shook her hand next. Everyone talked and laughed all through lunch. Then the lunch room door opened and everyone turned to look. It was Kristina, Marissa, and Ryan. As they walked in all eyes were on them. Gabriella rolled hers. She and her new friends continued to eat ignoring Kristina. To everyone's surprise Kristina walked over to their table with Marissa and Ryan.

"Hello." She greeted.

"What?" Chad asked rudely.

He knew about Kristina's bullying towards his girlfriend and he hated her for it.

"I see you are all eating lunch with my sister. Are you guys like friends with her now or something?"

"So what if we are?" Chad asked.

"Well I think you know a little bit more about her then. Don't you agree?"

"Oh no…" Gabriella muttered.

"No, I don't agree. I think you should just leave and let us eat in peace. Gabriella will tell them what she wants when she wants." Troy said.

He had seen Kristina randomly blurt out things from Gabriella's past at his house and knew how upset Gabriella got by it. He was not going to let it happen again.

"But you guys know nothing about her or her past."

"They will learn in time Kristina now get lost." Troy growled.

Gabriella was already growing tense and slowly going pale. He didn't want to see what happen if Kristina explained her history to them.

"But they should know where Gabriella comes from."

"Krissy please just go away." Gabriella muttered softly.

She was starting to feel sick. She had just met these people how did she know they wouldn't run when they heard her story. It was one way Kristina got all her friends to join over in the first place. No one wanted to hang out with Gabriella because they were scared she'd turn into her father and hurt them.

"Have you told them about us yet?" Ryan asked looking at Gabriella.

"Us?" Kelsi asked her.

Gabriella buried her face in Troy's side. His arms went around her hugging her closer to him. Ryan looked at Kelsi. "Hey Kel" he smirked. Kelsi too buried her face in her boyfriend's side. Jason's arms went around her holding her close.

"Will you just go get lost." Chad growled.

Kelsi was like a little sister to him and Taylor had a secret fear of Kristina that only he knew about. If he upset Taylor he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay very calm.

Troy stood up. His heart broke when he heard Gabriella whimper at the loss of contact.

"Kristina Montez either you and your little friends remove yourself from this table or I'll do it for you. Is that clear?"

His voice was dead cold. If you could kill someone with the tone of your voice Kristina would be dead.

"Gabriella you aren't going to let him talk to us that way are you? We were friends with you first." Marissa whined.

Gabriella just shook her head her hands went over her ears trying to block everything out. Troy growled.

"I mean it get out of here now."

"Fine I'll leave Gabriella alone." Kristina said. She looked over at Taylor.

"Hey Freaky math girl."

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I was just wondering if you would't mind breathing the other way. You're bleaching my hair. "

"Oh so you blame my breath for your horrible hair wow I'm crushed." Taylor replied back.

"Don't make me get physical with you Taylor. You know I will."

Now it was Taylor's turn to bury her face in Chad's side. But he stood up. Jason stood up too. All three guys stood with looks that could kill on their faces ready to kill Kristina.

"Leave Kristina, now or I will make you." Troy growled.

"Don't threaten her." Ryan said.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

"Why has Gabriella been giving you lessons from her father?" Kristina asked.

Gabriella whimpered and buried her face in the bench laying down on her stomach. Her hands were still over ears as her head shook back and forth but it wasn't enough she could still hear everything.

"Wait isn't her father your father?" Chad asked.

"No way. Our father's are nothing alike. Her father is an abusive pig my dad isn't. We aren't even really sisters. We're step sisters. My dad found her and her mother at a shelter for abused women and children."

Chad and Jason gasped.

"Well I think I'll go now. Come on guys." Kristina smirked. She and the others walked away. Troy sighed and looked at his girlfriend. She was no longer on the bench. She was laying flat on her stomach her face buried in the cold hard floor crying. He went down to her side and rubbed her back. He looked to the guys.

"If our friendship means anything to you, what you just learned will not leave this table." He told them.

They all nodded still in shock. Even the girls had forgotten their fears of Kristina and sat there shocked.

"is it true?" Jason asked.

"I'm not answering that." Troy said.

He turned all his attention back to Gabriella. He tried to pick her up but she pulled away. She curled into a fetal position. Troy's heart broke.

"Baby come here." He said softly trying once again to pull her into him. She again pulled away.

Why was she pulling away from him?

"Baby please trust me It's ok. Everything is ok now." He soothed. He slowly tried again to pull her into him. This time she let him. She cried into his chest and clung onto him. He sat there holding her rubbing her back soothing her.

"Shhh sweetie, shhh it's over I'm here shhh."

"They're going to leave Troy. They are going to leave just like everyone else." She cried.

"Shhh baby, I'm not leaving. I'm always going to be here for you. Please stop crying sweetie. It's all right it's over now."

Gabriella slowly calmed down. Troy stood up and sat back down keeping Gabriella on his lap.

"Troy tell them please." She said softly.

"Ok baby girl."

Troy looked at the others. "Yes what Kristina said is true. Gabriella's real father was abusive but she is nothing like her father. Kristina is just a jealous jerk trying to steal everything Gabriella has, including her friends. Either you join her or you stay loyal to Gabriella. The choice is yours."

"I hate Kristina she is so mean to me." Taylor said.

"Yeah me too and I hate Ryan for what he did to me." Kelsi said.

"He upsets my girl. That is not ok in my books. I'm staying." Jason said.

"Me too." Chad said.

Gabriella smiled and turned her head to look at everyone. "Kelsi if you don't mind me asking what…"

"He dated me before he met you. Once he met you he left me. He said I wasn't important enough." Kelsi said cutting her off.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella sighed.

"Don't be. I have Jason now and you have Troy we don't need him."

Gabriella smiled. "No we don't."

"We will keep your secret Gabriella." Chad said.

"Thank guys."

Troy smiled she had finally made so loyal and trust worthy friends. Maybe life was going to be ok now. Maybe Gabriella wouldn't be so scared and worried all the time. Maybe…just maybe life was going to be perfect.

**A/N next chapter Kristina snaps and takes things too far. Will it be fetal? Just a heads up I am not going to kill Gabriella or Troy in this story. **


	9. Death Wish

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT! Also I know a lot of you are mad at how weak I made the girls act toward Kristina but just trust me they will all get back at her soon enough. Just trust me I know what I'm doing. **

After school Gabriella went home and called out to her mom. This time she didn't answer. That's weird, why isn't her mom answering her? She always answered. Gabriella made her way upstairs. As she neared her parent's room she heard her mother crying. Panic filled Gabriella the only time she saw her mother cry was when her father was beating her. She rushed into her parent's room. Her mom was crying on Greg's shoulder.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Maria looked up and wiped her eyes. "Nothing sweetie I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not. You're crying something is wrong."

"I'm fine baby."

"It's Carlos isn't it? He broke out of jail?"

"No Gabriella your real father is still in jail."

"So then what's wrong?"

"Just tell her Maria. I'll go talk to Kristina."

Greg got off and left the room. Gabriella sat next to her mother on the bed.

"I'm fine physically sweetie. Krissy and I just got into another fight and well she said some things that hurt my feelings but I'm fine really."

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing sweetie."

"Mom, what did Kristina say to you." Gabriella asked.

Maria sighed. "She told me she wished Carlos had killed me when he had the chance. She said she wished I was dead."

For the first time in a really long time Gabriella felt anger surge through her. Teasing her, stealing her friends, that was one thing but hurting her mother to the point she cried that was personal. She stood up and stormed over to Kristina's room. She was going to barge in when she heard Kristina talking to her dad.

"It's not my fault mom left so why are you punishing me?"

"Me marrying Maria was never meant as a punishment sweet heart. It was supposed to make us happy."

"I'm not happy though."

"Why not? What is it about Maria and Gabriella that you don't like?"

"They're fine…I guess."

"But they aren't your mother."

"No they're not! They aren't my family and I don't love them and I don't want them here. I'd be so much happier if you divorced them and kicked them out on the street."

"Do you love me Kris?"

"Of course I love you dad."

"Do you want me to be happy?"

"Yes but…."

"Do you want me to be happy?"

"Yes…"

"I'm happy with Maria. Why can't you accept that?"

"She doesn't love you daddy. She is after our money."

"Kristina I know Maria loves me for more than just my money. Ok let's move on. Why don't you like Gabriella she is a nice enough of a girl."

"Because I'm jealous of her. She had all these friends and she had a mother who loved her and her father didn't choice to leave her like my mother did. It didn't seem fair and you were nice to her which wasn't fair. She lost her father but she got a new one and she still had her mom so she had everything and all I have is you. People only like me for my looks. No one really likes me for me. She has everything and it's not fair to me."

"Let me ask you this. When you were five and going to mommy and me classes Gabriella and her mom were going to the hospital each week to heal themselves again after getting beat to a pulp. Is that fair?"

"Yes, Gabriella and Maria deserve to be hit. I deserve to be with my mother."

"So that's what this is about? You would rather be with your mother than me?"

"No I want to be with you both! I want you both here. I want Gabriella and Maria to go back to the dump they came from. We were just fine without them."

"Well that isn't going to happen and we can't always have what we want so get over it. Maria and Gabriella are here to stay so you better start being nice or I'm going to start punishing you. I want you to go out there and say sorry to Maria."

"As if. I meant every word."

"I'm going to check on Maria. When I come back you better have a different answer."

Greg left the room not even seeing Gabriella. Gabriella sighed. She knew what she had to do. God had been pushing her towards this for a long time and now she had to listen. She had to make peace with her sister. She knocked on the door and peeked her head in.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't care." Kristina muttered.

Gabriella walked in and sat down on the bed with her sister.

"Look Krissy we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I want you to know that I don't plan on taking you father away from you and neither does my mother. We were happy to meet your dad because he was the first man we've been around that didn't hurt us. My mom fell in love again. She was happy. I'm going to be honest when we first moved in I was still scared. I didn't want to live with another man but I agreed to it because I saw how happy my mom was. The more I got to know your father the more I started to trust him. Kristina whatever I did to make you hate me I'm very sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. All I wanted was a fresh start at a family, that's all my mom wanted to. Neither of us wanted to hurt you. I think we can work on our issues and start being real sisters because I do love you and I do want a relationship with you. God wants us to have one too."

Kristina looked at Gabriella. She could see that she meant ever word that she had just said. Kristina stood up and faced Gabriella. Before Gabriella could even tell what was happening Kristina back handed her across the cheek sending her flying off the bed into the wall. Gabriella let out a shocked scream but then continued to scream and started to cry as she started having flashbacks of the abuse.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! MOMMY HELP ME! HELP ME DADDY IS GOING TO HURT ME!"

Greg and Maria came running in.

"What did you do?" Maria asked as she ran over to her daughter.

"Nothing I was just lifted my hand to shake her hand to call a truce and she flipped out." Kristina lied.

"Is she having a flash back?" Greg asked.

"I think so. Shhh baby girl mommy's here shhh it's ok you're safe." Maria soothed.

"MOMMY PLEASE HELP DADDY IS GOING TO GET ME!"

"Shhh Angel Daddy is not going to hurt you. He is gone you're safe now."

Maria took Gabriella into her arms rocking her back and forth soothing her.

"Stop! Don't hit mommy please." Gabriella whimpered.

"No one is going to hurt us sweetie please calm down."

Gabriella stopped screaming and stopped crying but she continued to sniffle and shake in fear. Maria stood up and took her daughter into her bed room and sat down on her bed.

"Everything is all right Angel. You and I are safe here. Greg isn't going to hurt us."

Gabriella just continued to look around her room sniffling scared to death. She was like a frightened child. Maria sighed. There was only one other person who could calm her down. She set Gabriella down on her bed and left the room.

"Is she all right?" Greg asked.

"No, I'm going to get Troy."

"Won't she be scared of another male?"

"She isn't scared of Troy. She trusts him."

Maria went down stairs to get the phone. A few minutes Troy arrived. He went right upstairs to Gabriella's room and walked in. He walked right over to Gabriella and pulled her into his arms. Gabriella knew his touch and didn't object. She clung to him and buried her face in his chest. Troy rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"You're all right baby girl. Shhh just calm down you're safe. I've got you. No one is going to hurt you."

Gabriella calmed down. She looked up at Troy her bottom lip stunk out as it trembled. He kissed her lips and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"No more crying sweetie. You're safe."

She giggled slightly and cuddled into him. He stroked her hair.

"Can you tell me what happen? Why do you have a bruise on your cheek?"

"Kristina hit me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I did was try and make peace and she hit me."

"Have you told your mom?"

"No."

"You are going to aren't you?"

"I was hoping you'd stay?"

"Sure I'll stay."

Just then Maria walked in.

"How are you sweetie?"

"Better. I'm sorry I did that."

"It's all right sweetie. I still have those moments. Can you tell me what happen to set you off?"

"Kristina hit me."

"She physically hit you?"

"Yes, all I did was try and make peace with her and she hit me."

"All right sweetie. Just get some rest . Troy would your parents be ok if you stayed?"

"I'd have to call and ask but I'm sure if it's all right with you it will be ok with them."

"It's ok with me."

"Ok I'll call them."

Troy took out his cell and called his parents. They agreed and he hung up.

"They said it was all right."

"Ok good. You can stay in here tonight."

"Thank you Maria."

"Thank you Troy. You've helped Gabriella so much."

Maria smiled and left.

"Do you think Greg will believe me?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't see why not?"

"He is closer to Krissy than me."

"Yes, but he knows Krissy has been very rude lately right? I don't see why he wouldn't believe you."

Gabriella sighed.

"Close your eyes baby girl. Get some rest. I'll be here all night."

Gabriella closed her eyes enjoying falling asleep in Troy's arms.

In Kristina's room she was on her computer with a voice recorder hooked up to her computer. She moved her mouse and clicked a few buttons and then smirked.

"Let's see you cry your way out of this one Gabriella."

Downstairs Maria and Greg were fighting.

"Kristina has been mean to my daughter since the day we moved in. I wouldn't put it passed her that she hit her."

"Your daughter is a whiny baby and cries over the smallest things. She can't go anywhere without Troy at her side. She is a wimp."

"Gabriella is very strong and happens to be sensitive. She was abused as a child she has the right."

"She was abused as a baby right there. That's proof."

"What?"

"Kristina raised her hand to shake hands with Gabriella and she had a flashback and that's all. Gabriella is making up stories. "

"In order for Gabriella to have had a flashback the hand had to have been over Kristina's head. You don't need your hand that high to just shake someone's hands."

"You calling my daughter a liar?"

"Yes I am. Gabriella hasn't lied a day in her life. Why would she start now?"

"Kristina wouldn't hurt a fly why would she start now?"

"Look this is getting us nowhere. Let's just please forget it and go to bed."

"Fine but you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Fine."

Greg went upstairs and threw down her pillow and a blanket. Maria sighed and made her bed on the couch. The heard a voice whimper "mommy?" She looked up and saw Gabriella standing at the stairs with Troy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you and daddy start fighting"

"Oh sweetie that's not your fault."

"Gabriella heard you fighting and wanted to come down and see you. She thinks she is ruining your marriage." Troy explained.

"Baby came here." Maria said.

Gabriella went into her mother's arms burring her face in her chest.

"You aren't ruining anything sweetie. Our fight was not your fault."

"Gabriella show her." Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Show me what?"

"Gabriella has proof that Kristina hit her. His cheek is black and blue."

"I saw that, I didn't know that was from Kristina."

"Yeah she just got that now."

"Ok well it won't do us much good tonight just get some sleep. Tomorrow we can solve this."

Gabriella nodded. She and Troy set up their sleeping bags on the floor.

"What are you two doing?"

"You don't deserve this. We aren't going to let you sleep down here alone." Troy answered.

"You two are sweet but…"

"Not buts mom. You can't change our minds." Gabriella said.

"All right. Thank you both. Good night.

"Night mom I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Good night.

Everyone closed their eyes and was out within seconds. Although Gabriella couldn't help but feel that things were only going to get worse from here. She didn't know how right she was.

**A/N next chapter…well let's just say things get worse…much worse. What is Kristina planning? Find out in the next chapter. **


	10. I'm Done

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT!**

At school the next day Gabriella was at her locker talking to Kelsi and Taylor about what her sister…again.

"She is just so annoying." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, she doesn't think about anyone but herself." Taylor nodded.

"I live with her and trust me she is a lot worse at home." Gabriella sighed.

"Oh please you stop complaining I bet your sister is the perfect Angel at home in front of your parents."

"You know nothing about my life at home."

"Well how bad can Kristina be with your parents are around?" Kelsi asked.

"Who says my parents are home? They both work."

"Yeah but are they home when you get home from school?"

"Well yeah but they aren't always around. Sometimes we are alone and she is so rude."

"I think you're scared of her." Taylor said.

"What?"

"You're scared to stand up to her. So she tortures you."

"I could say the same to you guys. You don't stand up to her. When I was hiding in Troy's chest you two were hiding in your boyfriends."

"Well she only mean to us because of you. Maybe if she had a better relationship with you she would be nicer."

"I tried she just slapped me."

"So you're giving up?"

"No, but I'm not in the mood to get beat up again."

"Stop being such a baby. Just because your father abused you doesn't mean every time you get hit you can hide behind Troy to protect you. Kristina isn't your father. She isn't going to abuse you. So she hit you all sibling hit each other at some point in their lives. Get over it and stand up to her. Don't be such a baby."

Gabriella closed her locker and walked away. She headed to the gym. Troy would make her feel better. She went inside and saw Troy running and shooting the ball into the hoop as Jack blew his whistle. She smiled. Troy was great at basketball.

"All right guys that's enough for today hit the showers." Jack said.

Everyone headed to the showers.

"Hey Troy look who is here." Chad said pointing over to Gabriella.

Troy looked over and smiled. He ran over to her. "Hey baby girl I'd hug you but….."

He was cut off when she threw her arm around his neck hugging him close and burring her face in his shoulder. He hugged her back.

"Everything ok baby girl?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"What's going on sweetie? Is it Kristina did she hit you again?"

Gabriella shook her head again and looked up at him. "Troy do you think I'm a baby who can't stand up for herself."

Troy sighed and looked back at Chad.

"Go on without me man. I'll catch up with you later."

Chad headed into the shower. Troy took Gabriella over to the bleachers and sat down bringing her down onto his lap. He moved some hair behind her ear and kissed her head.

"Look sweetie I love you very much but that means I have to be honest with you."

"You do don't you?"

"No, I don't think you are a baby but I do think you are low on confidence which makes it harder for you to stand up to people."

"Do you think it's because of that Kristina bullies people?"

"No, why would that be your fault?"

"That's why Kelsi and Taylor said."

"Are they the ones who told you, you were a baby and needed to stand up for yourself more?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well they should follow their own advice. You are all victims to Kristina's abuse and you all need to find your strength to stand up to her."

"None of them have been a victim to her physical abuse."

"You're right about that."

"Troy will you help me?"

"Sure with what?"

"I want to stand up to Kristina but I don't know how."

"Just tell her off."

Gabriella blushed and looked down "What does that mean?"

Troy chuckled and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Tell her she can't upset you anymore. Tell her you're done being her victim. Tell her to back off you because you're tired of it and you aren't going to take it anymore."

Gabriella reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"What are doing?" Troy asked.

"Slow down…" Gabriella quickly started to write. "Can't upset me anymore….done being the victim…" She looked back at Troy "What else?"

He laughed. "Gabriella you have to tell her what you really feel in your heart. Not something you've memorized."

"I tried that. She hit me."

"No, you tried making peace you need to stand up to her and tell her that you aren't going to let her bug you anymore."

Gabriella nodded.

"I know you are strong Gabriella. I know you can do it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because inside you there is a strong independent women just banging asking to come out."

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. "You just have to let her out." He said and tickled her stomach. Gabriella giggled.

"I'm scared I've never done this before."

"I know but you can do it."

"Thanks Troy."

"You're welcome sweetie."

The shared a kiss.

"Can I go shower now?" Troy asked.

Gabriella giggled and got up and nodded. Troy ran off to the showers. He was right. She needed to stand up to Kristina and stop being her victim. She's been a victim her whole life between Kristina and her father and she was tired of it. It was time to Break Free and stand up for herself. She could do. God was on her side and she could do anything.

After school Gabriella went to Kristina's room. She didn't even knock she walked right in.

"Knock much?" Kristina asked.

"Not in my own house."

"Actually it's my house I lived here first."

Ok well that back fired Gabriella thought. She wasn't backing down though. She was going to stand up for herself.

"No, you're wrong Kristina it's our house. We share it. Since out parents got married this house is part mine."

"Fine whatever. What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm done."

"Good now leave."

"No, I'm done being the victim. I'm done letting you push me around. I'm done letting you control my life. I'm done being scared of you. I'm done Kristina. Stop pushing me around stop bulling me and leave me alone. If you really don't like me fine but don't take your anger from your mom out on me."

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this."

"But she has everything to do with it. That's why you act out isn't it? You're mad at your mother so you take out on me and everyone else you can."

"No, it's your mom I'm mad at. If you hadn't come here it would just be me and my dad. Now all he cares about is your mother!"

"So you're feeling neglected?"

"NO! Just shut up!" Kristina said.

"Krissy look I know it's hard losing a parent but your dad still loves you and my mom loves you too."

"Oh yeah then why are you still calling her 'my' mom?"

Gabriella hadn't even noticed she did that. It came naturally and it wasn't until then that she noticed just what 'my' mom really meant to Kristina.

"Kristina I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing that. I've been saying 'my' mom for years. It's natural I'll try to stop if that's what you're so mad at."

"I'M NOT MAD AT YOU GABRIELLA DON'T YOU GET THAT! IT'S NOT YOU I'M MAD AT!"

Gabriella looked shocked. "Then who are you mad at?"

"YOUR MOTHER!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE SHE TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE PROMISED I'D BE THE ONLY GIRL IN HIS LIFE THEN HE MARRIES HER AND NOW ALL HE DOES IS HANG OUT WITH HER! IT'S LIKE I'M NOT EVEN THERE!"

"Kristina my….mom didn't mean to take your dad away from you. It's not mom's fault. You need to talk to your dad about it instead of bulling me and mom." Gabriella said.

"You know what I wish your mother had left you at that shelter or better yet left you with your abusive father."

Ouch! Now that hurt. But Gabriella was strong she wasn't giving up.

"You know what Kristina I can see you're upset so I'm going to leave but don't for a second think I'm going because of what you said. Like I said I'm done being the victim."

Gabriella headed to the door. She stopped and turned around. "I've been praying for you and I will continue to do so."

With that Gabriella walked out. She closed the door behind her and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She looked up. "Thank you God. Thank you for giving me the strength to do that." She headed into her room hoping things changed for the better.

A little later Gabriella heard yelling from the hallway. She opened her door and walked out. Her eyes went wide. Her mother was standing backwards at the edge of the stairs with Kristina in front of her they were fighting.

"I HATE YOU MARIA DON'T YOU GET THAT! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE ALREADY! JUST DIE!" Kristina screamed shoved Maria.

"NO KRISTINA! MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed.

He mother went tumbling down the stairs. Gabriella ran over and watched as Maria smacked into the wall as she reached the landing.

"MOMMY PLEASE GET UP!" Gabriella screamed.

She turned to Kristina in shock. "You wanted me to pick on someone else do I did."

Gabriella quickly turned back around rushing down the stairs twisting her ankle in the process. Once she got to her mother she shook her.

"MOM WAKE UP! MOMMY PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Gabriella grabbed her mother's head but pulled back when she felt someone sticky and wet. She let out a blood curling scream when she saw her mother's blood on her hands.

"MOMMY!"

Just then Greg walked in. "What happen?" he asked as he rushed over.

"She pushed her." Gabriella choked out.

Greg looked at the top of the stairs and saw Kristina. Kristina just smirked "I'm not the one with blood on my hands."

"Call the hospital tell her to be ready." Greg said. He took off his shirt and pressed it to Maria's head.

"Mommy wake up" Gabriella whimpered.

"If we don't get her help and fast she may never wake up." Greg said.

Gabriella started to cry. "Mommy!" Greg lifted Maria into his arms. "Gabriella go get in the car we are going to the hospital."

Gabriella rushed outside. They all got into the car and drove to the hospital. Gabriella was in the back with her mother. Her mom's head was in her lap wrapping in a now all bloody shirt wrapped around her head.

"Kristina what happen?" Greg asked.

"Maria offered to take me out today. Shopping just me and her. I agreed but Gabriella got jealous and mad so she pushed her mom down the stairs."

"What?"

"She said her mother wasn't following the plan."

"What plan?"

"They plan to rip us apart. I even have prove."

Kristina took out her tape recorder and hit play. "Look Krissy I want you to know that I plan on taking your father away from you and so does my mother. I don't want to live with another man. I want to hurt you. We wanted to hurt you."

Gabriella was too worried about her mother to even notice that her sister took everything she had said and twisted it around.

"Hurry Greg please!" Gabriella begged.

"Relax Gabriella I am going as fast as I can."

Gabriella continued to cry.

"She really said that to you?" Greg asked.

"Yes daddy she is out to get us."

"All right we will handle this later."

Once they reached the hospital Greg grabbed Maria and ran inside. Gabriella and Kristina followed behind him. The doctor's took her into the bed room. Now all that was left was to wait. Gabriella walked over to one of the chairs and went to sit down when she saw her pants were covered in blood. Gabriella cried harder and missed the chair falling onto the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Greg and Kristina stood on the side talking. Gabriella couldn't understand what they were saying but she didn't care. All she cared about was her mother being ok.

"Please God don't let her die." She begged.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella's life is turned upside down. **


	11. Coma

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Lucille and Amber were heading out of the doctors.

"Mommy I do it. I no cry when I get shot." Amber giggled.

"That's right sweetie you were very brave. I'm proud of you. Brave girls get ice cream."

"Yay!" Amber giggled. Then Amber saw Gabriella. "Can we bwing Gabi?"

"I don't know baby I think she's busy tonight."

"No she here." Amber said and pointed to Gabriella.

Lucille gasped. "Stay here." Lucille rushed over to Gabriela and pulled her into her arms but Gabriella pulled away. "NO GO AWAY!"

"Shhh sweetie. It's me it's Lucille is everything ok?"

Gabriella just cried.

"Gabriella can you tell me what happen? Why are you covered in blood?"

Gabriella didn't answer. Lucille sighed. She took out her cell phone.

"You need to get to the hospital right away." She told the person on the other line.

"On my way."

Lucille hung up and pulled Gabriella into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"It's all right sweetie. It's all right."

A few minutes later Troy arrived. He saw Amber and went over to her.

"Hey cutie. Were is mommy?"

"Wit Gabi."

Troy looked confused but then followed where Amber was pointing and his heart broke. He rushed over to them and got down by Gabriella's side. She was still hysterical and covered in blood.

"What happen?" Troy asked.

"I have no idea." Lucille answered.

"Sh-Sh-She…." Gabriella stuttered out.

Both Troy and Lucille looked at her.

"What sweetie?"

"Take a deep breath baby you can do it. Tell me what's going on."

"Sh-sh-she pu-pu-pushed h-h-her." Gabriella choked out.

"Who pushed who?" Luciille asked.

Troy looked around. Greg, Kristina and Gabriella were there, where was Maria why were they all in the hospital in the first place. Troy felt sick when he put everything together.

"Kristina pushed Maria." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Is that your mother's blood on you?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Sweetie what happen?"

"S-Sh-sh-she pu-pu-pushed h-h-her."

Lucille sighed that was all they were going to get out of her.

"Tha-tha-thank yo-you Lucille." Gabriella said softly.

"Oh sweetie it's no problem. Why don't you go to Troy and I'll go see if I can find out anything about your mom."

Gabriela moved out of Lucille's arms and cuddled into Troy. Lucille got up and walked away. Troy pulled Gabriella's closer. She was staring at her hands shaking and crying. "Why don't we go wash off your hands sweetie."

"I-I'm a mur-murderer." Gabriella cried.

"Baby you aren't a murderer. Just because you have your mom's blood on you doesn't make you a murderer."

"It's all over me Troy."

"Do you want me to take you home and let you get changed then bring you back?"

"No, I want my mommy to be ok."

"She will be."

"How do you know?"

"Because God is watching over her right now. He is going to help her through this."

"What if she's not?"

"Then I'll be by your side the whole time. Just remember what God says "Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged, for the LORD your God will be with you wherever you go. Joshua 1:9" Troy recited.

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into him finally calming down. Troy just held her not knowing what else to do.

After what felt like hours the doctor came out.

"Family of Mrs. Montez."

Everyone ran over.

"How is my wife?" Greg asked.

"She is alive…"

"I sense a but…."

"…But she is in a coma."

Gabriella whimpered and felt her knees shaking. Just as they gave out Troy wrapped his arms around her keeping her up.

"What are her chances of waking up?" Greg asked.

"We aren't sure. It's possible she'll never wake up."

"No." Gabriella cried.

"I'm sorry but we won't know anything if Mrs. Montez doesn't wake up."

"You're supposed to save her." Gabriella whimpered.

"We did all we could I'm sorry. If you would like to see her she is in room 204."

With that the doctor walked away. Greg looked at Kristina. "Do you want to see her?"

Kristina shook her head. Greg looked to Gabriella. "Do you want to see her?"

Gabriella gave a small shrug. "I want to but…but I'm scared."

"I'll come with you sweetie." Troy said softly. "You don't have to be scared."

"Well I'm going to see her. Whoever wants to come can."

Greg walked off. Gabriella tried to move her legs but felt as if she was lifting a cement block. She was physical and emotionally drained. She could hardly feel her legs because she was so numb with shock.

"I want to see her but I can't move."

Troy lifted her legs and carried her bridal style. Once they reached the room Gabriella whimpered. Her mother was pale white with a white band aid wrapped around her head. Tubes and wires were coming out of her from everywhere. There was a long tube coming out of her mouth. Gabriella knew it was the only thing keeping her mother alive. Gabriella literally felt sick. She buried her face in Troy's neck.

"Out." She whimpered.

Troy kissed Gabriella on the head and walked out. He brought her back out into the waiting room. He sat down on one of the chairs. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"What can I do baby? Please tell me."

"You're doing it. Just keep holding me and cuddling me."

Troy kissed her head. "I'll never let go. I promise."

Kristina walked over.

"Seeing her was harder than you thought huh? You feel bad about what you did?"

Troy's hands went over Gabriella's ears. He knew she would never believe Kristina but he also knew that she was in no shape to be verbally abused by her sister.

"I think you're the one who feels bad. That's why you won't go see Maria because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself after seeing what you did. I know it was you Kristina."

"It was Gabriella. She pushed Maria not me."

"I'm not falling for your lies Kristina. I never have and I never will. It's your word against Gabriella's and I will believe Gabriella over you any day. You are just a liar who needs some serious help. Now back off and leave Gabriella alone! Is that clear?"

Kristina just walked away. Troy uncovered her ears but to his surprise she whimpered when he did. He recovered her ears and she calmed down. Troy looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep. He had created the peace and quiet that Gabriella needed to feel comfortable and she had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Sleep well my Angel."

Greg walked over.

"All right let's go home."

"Sir, would it be ok if Gabriella spent the night at my house? She is finally sleeping and I'd hate to disturb her." Troy said.

"No, she is a girl you're a boy. I will not allow my daughter to sleep over your house. Wake her up or I will."

Troy sighed. He removed his hands from her ear and gave it a small kiss. She giggled slightly.

"No tickling Troy." She whined.

"I'm sorry baby girl but you need to wake up."

"No, sleep." She muttered.

Troy chuckled. He kissed her ear again and her hand flew up to cover it. He lightly tickled her sides and she whined. She lifted her head up at him and pouted.

"Sorry sweetie but it's time to go home."

"With you?"

"No, with your dad and sister." Troy leaned in and softly whispered in her ear. "Go home with them but if you need me at any time during the night and can't handle it over there just come over. I don't care what time is it."

Gabriella nodded. She stood up and followed her father and sister into the car.

"Mom what time is it?" Troy asked.

"11:30. Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling. Gabriella needs me and I don't want her to have to go through this alone."

"If she needs you she will call. It's late let's go home and get some sleep. You have school in the morning and early morning practice."

Troy just nodded. He knew something bad was going to happen but he couldn't figure out what it was.

**A/N next chapter the cops get involved. Will they believe Kristina or Gabriella? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	12. Me and Jesus

**A/N I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I ONLY OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT!**

For the first time in a long time Gabriella walked into her house and felt very scared and alone. Sure she loved her father and sister but the one person she trusted 100% other than Troy was her mother and she wasn't there and that scared her.

"Both of you sit on the couch." Greg said.

Gabriella and Kristina sat down.

"I love you both and I have a very hard time believing that Gabriella would push her own mother down the stairs…."

"But daddy you heard the tape."

"Yes did and that proves that Gabriella wants to hurt you and I. It does not prove she pushed Maria."

"Gabriella is just going to blame it all on  
\ me daddy and I didn't do anything."

"I know which is why I'm leaving it up to the professionals."

"What?" Kristina asked.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Police open up!"

"The police will find out the truth." Greg said.

He opened the door and let them in. One female and one male officer walked in.

"We are going to questions each alone. I'll take Gabriella. My partner will take Kristina and we will let you know what we find out." The female said. She looked at Gabriella. "Why don't we go into your room and talk sweetie?"

Gabriella liked her, she spoke very gently and softly. Gabriella got up and followed the officer to the stairs but stopped. She had a sudden flash of her mom and then looked down at her hands they were still covered in blood. She let out a small cry. The Officer turned around.

"Are you not comfortable on the stairs?"

Gabriella shook her head. "That's where my mom fell. There was blood everywhere." She whimpered.

"All right let's go into the kitchen then."

Gabriella followed her into the kitchen and sat down on the chair at the table. She looked down at her hands not saying anything. The Officer finally noticed the blood on Gabriella's hands.

"Sweetie who's blood is that?"

"Mommy's." Gabriella answered softly still not looking up. "I swear I didn't push her. I didn't hurt her. I'm not a murderer I swear. Troy said I'm not."

"Who is Troy?"

"Troy is my boyfriend."

"Did he help you at the hospital."

"Yes, he made me feel better."

"That's good. How did you get your mom's blood on you."

Gabriella went silent again. She just kept repeating "Troy said I'm not a murderer."

"Gabriella I know you're very frighten and I know this is hard for you but the one way you can help you mom right now is to help us find the person who did it and make them pay. I am not saying you're a murderer I'm not even saying you did push her. I'm asking you what happen. Would you like me to call Troy to come sit with you?"

"No, it's late. He has to be up early for basketball practice. I want to let him sleep. I can be brave without him."

The Officer gave a small smile. Talking about Troy was natural for Gabriella and she didn't mind talking about him. Now her mother…that was a different story. How could she make Gabriella more comfortable?

"Sweetie would you like a minute to wash your hands and change your clothes?"

"No…it's all I have left of her right now."

The Officer had to fight back tears. This poor child was so scared of losing her mother that she was willing to keep blood on her hands and pants just to feel closer.

"Oh sweetie."

She knew for once she had to stop acting so much like a cop and start acting like a friend. Maybe that would help.

"Gabriella my name is Officer Sally. You can just call me Sally, I know in my gut that you aren't the one who pushed your mother. I can tell you really care about her. I only want to help you sweetie. Please can you tell me who pushed your mother."

"Do you promise to believe me?"

"Yes, I promise."

"It was Krissy."

"Krissy is that your sister? Kristina?"

"Yes."

"She pushed your mother?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why?"

"She wanted her to die. She didn't like her. She believes my mom stole her dad away from her."

"You're not all blood related are you?"

"No, my mom and Krissy's dad got married. My real dad was abusive and Krissy's real mom left."

"I can see why Kristina would be angry. Do you think you can tell me everything that happen today from when you first woke up this morning until now."

"Can we keep it just between me and you? You won't tell anyone?"

Sally sighed. She would have to report Gabriella's statement to the other Officer's but that would break Gabriella's trust in her.

"I'd have to tell the other Officer's on this case sweetie."

"Would they tell my dad?"

"No, is that who you're worried about?"

"Yes."

"If I can promise you that only the Officer's involved in this case will know and they will keep it quiet from your father will you tell me?"

"Yes."

"Ok then I promise."

Yet, Gabriella still didn't make eye contact or speak. Sally sighed. "What if I put everything away. I won't record what you say nor will I write it down. You can just tell me as a friend ok?"

"Ok."

Sally put away her pad and turned off her recorder.

"All right sweetie. Go ahead."

Gabriella looked up finally and opened her mouth to speak when Greg walked in.

"I just want you to know that whatever Gabriella says about Kristina is a lie. My Kristina would never push someone down the stairs. Gabriella is upset and looking for someone to blame."

Gabriella looked down at her hands again.

"Sir, you called me the find out what happen to you wife. I am going to do that anyway I see fit. Now please leave. This is a private conversation." Sally said.

Greg walked out.

"Go on sweetie."

Gabriella shook her head. Sally sighed. "Come on sweetie. It's ok you can tell me. Don't worry about your father. I promise I'll believe whatever you tell me I promise."

"Taylor and Kelsi had said that I was a baby because I couldn't stand up to Kristina. Troy says I'm just shy and low on confidence so it's hard for me to stand up for myself. So I stood up to Kristina and told her to stop picking on me." Gabriella started softly.

"Taylor and Kelsi are your friends?"

"Yes."

"All this happen today?"

"Yes."

"What happen after you confronted Kristina."

"I went to do my homework."

"Ok then what?"

"I heard yelling."

"Who was yelling?"

"My mom and Krissy. My mom was standing backwards at the edge of the stairs. Krissy was in front of her. Krissy was yelling at my mom saying that she hated her and wanted her to die and then she pushed her….do I have to continue?"

"Just a little bit more information. How did you get the blood on you?"

"I went down the stairs to wake her up but when I touched her head she was bleeding and then…."

Gabriella's bottom lip started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. "In the car her head was in my lap and she was bleeding too much for the shirt to hold. It was really scary…I was my mom!" Gabriella cried and started crying again.

"Oh sweetie."

Sally gave Gabriella hug and rubbed her back. "All right sweetie you're all done. Thank you. I promise I'm going to help prove Kristina did this."

Gabriella pulled back and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now I was recoding you the whole time. I hope you aren't mad."

"No, you just want to help."

"Ok sweetie. Thank you for telling me. We will be in touch all right?"

"Thank you."

Gabriella and Sally got up and went into the living room. Everyone else had finished.

"We will be in touch Mr. Montez." Sally said.

The male cop and Sally left. Greg looked at his daughters "What did you tell them?"

"The truth daddy. I saw Gabriella push Maria down the stairs."

"I told the truth too but I didn't push her."

"Then why is her blood all over your hands?"

"When I touched her, she was bleeding. I didn't hurt her. What reason would I have to hurt my mom?"

"She is going to blame you. She told me she was going to hurt her mom and blame it on you so they could go back to the shelter." Kristina said quickly.

"Is that what you told the cops?" Greg asked.

"No, I told them it was Kristina. It was Kristina."

"Stop lying about me Gabriella" Kristina said faking crying.

"I'm not. Please dad believe me." Gabriella said.

"Don't call me dad. I'm not your father. Your father is in jail for abuse. I'm Greg and that's how you will address me. Now tell me right now who pushed Maria down those stairs and I want the truth."

"It was Kristina I promise."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my house. You are not welcome here Gabriella get out NOW!" Greg screamed.

Gabriella rushed out of the house tears in her eyes. Once she got outside it started to thunder and lightning pouring down rain. The rain mixed with the tears pouring down Gabriella's cheeks. She knew the one person she could go to so she headed over there. She didn't run she just slowly dragged her feet with head hung down crying hysterically.

She finally managed to make it to Troy's house. She was soaked to the bone, shaking from the cold and shaking from crying so hard, she was still crying hysterically as her wet clothes stuck to her like super glue. She let out a yawn as she knocked on the door. When no one answered she knocked again. This time the door opened and all the Bolton's stood there dressed in their night clothes half asleep.

"I-I-I'm sor-sor-sorry." She stuttered out.

"Gabriella sweet heart is everything ok?" Lucille asked.

"Gr-Gr-Greg ki-ki-kicked m-m-me ou-out. I-I'm sor-sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Come inside sweetie before you get sick." Lucille said.

She walked inside as Lucille closed the door behind her.

"I know it's late. I'm sorry."

"You are always welcome here." Lucille said.

Gabriella just stood there shaking and crying softly as she looked at the floor. Just then she felt someone soft and fluffy wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see Troy wrapping a towel around her.

"Let's get your dried and changed ok sweet heart?" he asked gently.

Gabriella nodded. Troy led her upstairs and into the bathroom.

"I'm cold Troy."

"You will warm up. Would you like to take a hot shower?"

"No I just want you."

"All right. Wait here I'll go get you some dry clothes to change into." Troy said.

"Ok…"

Troy left and Gabriella sat on the toilet. When he returned he had a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants in his hands.

"All right I'll let you get changed. I'll be outside the door. Just let me know when you're done."

Troy left closing the door behind him. Gabriella undressed and used the towel to dry off her hair and her naked body. She put Troy's t-shirt over head and let it rest against it. Then she pulled on to sweat pants and tied the string. Once she was finished she opened the door and let Troy back in.

"Let's wash your hands baby girl ok?" Troy asked.

She nodded. Troy helped her get all the blood off her. Finally she was dried and clean. She leaned against Troy and closed her eyes. Troy kissed her forehead.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Yes."

Troy lifted her bridal style. He knew this whole day was starting to take a toll on her. She was physically and emotionally drained and he knew that. He carried her into his bedroom and set her down on the bed. He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling the blanket over them. Gabriella cuddled into his chest clinging to him. Troy knew she wasn't going to tell them anything. He suddenly got an idea on to help her. He pulled her closer to him and softly started to sing.

"When there's no where else to turn  
All your bridges have been burned  
Feels like you've hit rock bottom..  
Don't give up it's not the end  
Open up your heart again  
When you feel like no one understands  
Where you are...

Someone loves you  
Even when you don't think so  
Don't you know  
You got me and Jesus  
By your side  
Through the fight  
You will never be alone  
On your own  
You got me and Jesus

After all that we've been through  
By now you know I've doubted to  
But everytime my head was in my hands  
You said to me...

Someone loves you  
Even when you don't think so  
Don't you know  
You got me and Jesus  
By your side  
Through the fight  
You will never be alone  
On your own  
You got me and Jesus

Hold on to what we got  
This is worth any cost  
So make the most of life that's borrowed  
Love like there's no tomorrow

Someone loves you  
Even when you don't think so  
Don't you know  
You got me and Jesus  
By your side  
Through the fight  
You will never be alone  
On your own  
You got me and Jesus

Even when you don't think so  
Don't know you  
You got me and Jesus  
By your side  
Through the fight  
You will never be alone  
On your own  
You got me and Jesus

You will never be alone...  
You got me and Jesus"

Gabriella cuddled into him more and whispered "Greg kicked me out. He says I'm not welcome there anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I told the cops that Kristina pushed my mom."

"He won't believe you will he?"

"No. Kristina told the cops I did it."

"She's crazy."

"I know."

Gabriella yawned. "Get some sleep sweetie. I'll be here all night if you need me." Gabriella nodded and was out within seconds. Troy looked at his side clock and saw it was 3:00am. He knew he'd have to be up in another three hours for practice. It was going to be a rough morning.

A/N wow that was a long chapter. The song Troy sang was Stellar Kart "Me and Jesus"

**Next chapter Gabriella is forced to make an impossible choice. **


	13. Smiling Again

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT!**

The next morning Troy woke up and pulled Gabriella closer to him as he turned his head to look at the clock. It was 7:00am. His eyes went wide he had over slept and he was late for practice. Why didn't his alarm go off?

"Your father shut it. He wanted to let you sleep." A voice said.

Troy turned and saw his mom standing in the door way.

"He knew you had been up all night with Gabriella so he is letting you have today off. Well at least from practice."

"Do I still have to go to school?"

"We want both you and Gabriella to at least try to make it through the day. I know it will be hard for Gabriella especially because Kristina will be there but you both need to try."

"Ok." Troy looked down at Gabriella sleeping peacefully and moved some hair from her face.

"How'd she sleep?"

"She was a little restless at first and she squirmed about a little but she finally got settled and slept peacefully the rest of the night."

"Good, well I'll let you wake her and get ready."

Lucille left. Troy gave Gabriella a small kiss on the forehead.

"Time to wake up baby girl."

"No." she whined.

"Come on sweetie we need to wake up for school."

"No, if I wake up it will be real. I don't want it to be real."

Gabriella's eyes opened and they were already filled with tears and her bottom lip was still trembling.

"Troy please just let me go back to sleep so I can pretend it was all a bad dream. Please Troy please." Gabriella whimpered.

"Oh baby, Sweetheart you know your mother would want you to go about your life as normal."

"I can't. It's too hard. Please Troy don't make me go."

Troy sighed and wiped the tear that slipped from her eyes. "It won't be easy but at least Try all right. If you still are having a hard time by lunch we can come home I promise but at least try all right?"

Gabriella sniffed back tears and nodded. "Can I stay in your clothes." She asked softly turning redder.

Troy smiled and kissed her head. "Of course. I'll get you a fresh pair. Why do you like my clothes though?"

"They're comfy." She said softly.

"All right. I'm going to shower then you can go all right?"

"Ok…"

Troy gave her one last kiss and left the room. Gabriella sighed. Today was going to be a rough day she just knew it.

After showering and getting ready both Troy and Gabriella arrived at school. Gabriella clung to Troy as they went to their locker.

"Troy do I really have to be here?"

"What would your mother say?"

Gabriella looked down knowing Troy was right.

"Come on you can do it. You're strong and very brave you can survive this."

"As long as you're with me."

"I'll never leave. I promise."

They made their way to home room. During class Gabriella couldn't focus. She just kept thinking about her mother. The last time her mother was in the hospital was the last time her real father beat them. She had thought she could trust Greg not to hurt her, or her mother. He was the first man she ever trusted but after last night he proved that she can't trust him. The only man she could trust was Troy everyone else would hurt her. She was thrown from her thoughts by the teacher.

"Ms. Montez will you please tell us the answer to number 12?"

"Uh…um…."

Everyone was staring at her now and waiting for an answer. She froze up and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"16 over pi."

All of the students laughed.

"Ms. Montez this is not math class. Did you not do your homework?"

"I had a bad night Mrs. Darbus. I'm sorry."

"I don't care how bad your night was. When I give you homework I want it done."

"Her mother is in the hospital Mrs. Darbus. She was pushed down the stairs and is now in a coma. Do you really think anyone would be able to do homework after a night like that?" Troy defended.

"I'm sorry about your mother but if your homework is not on my desk by tomorrow you are going to fail."

"Yes Mrs. Darbus." Gabriella answered softly.

Gabriella sighed. This was turning out to be the worst day at school ever. Finally the bell rang but Gabriella didn't move. She stayed in her seat looking down at her hands. Troy went over to her.

"Hey, come on sweetie. Class is over." He said softly.

"I-I-I."

"What baby girl? You can tell me anything."

"I'm a failure."

"Sweetie you aren't a failure. We can do your home tonight and turn it in tomorrow. You won't fail I promise."

"Can we go home now please?"

Troy sighed. He wanted to take her home but he also knew that he shouldn't miss any more practice.

"Just try and make it through another hour. If you are still upset by lunch we can go home all right?"

"I have next period without you though."

"I know baby, but you have Taylor in that class. You won't be alone."

"I have next period with Krissy."

Troy sighed again. That was her real fear. She didn't want to see Kristina. He didn't blame her.

"Why don't you come to practice with me? You'd have to sit on the bleachers but you can stay with me. How about that?"

"Ok."

Troy helped Gabriella stand up and they went to the gym. Gabriella sat down on the bleachers. Jack walked in and over to Troy.

"How is she?"

"She's shut down. She really doesn't want to be here. She's just barely speaking. I've never seen her like this before. "

"I'm sure she's scared. This is bringing back a lot of memories from the abuse she went through as a kid which I'm sure is making her a whole lot worse."

"How can I help?" Troy sighed.

"Just by doing what you're doing. She needs you to just be there for her and reassure her that everything will be ok."

"Ok."

"Good now go home?"

"What?"

"Take her home Troy. This is the last place she wants to be and you can practice later at home."

"Ok, thanks dad."

Troy went over to Gabriella.

"Come on let's go home."

Gabriella didn't say anything. She just simply got up and followed Troy to his car.

Once they got home Gabriella went into Troy's room and laid down on his bed.

"I don't feel well Troy." She whimpered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up and my tummy hurts really bad."

Troy put his hand on her forehead. "You're a little warm. Just rest I'll go get you something to make you feel better." Troy said.

He left the room and Gabriella sighed. When did her life get so bad? Troy returned a little later with some medicine. He gave some to Gabriella before putting it on the desk.

"You haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday so I got you some crackers. Try and eat some of those."

Gabriella took a few crackers and ate them. Then she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Troy thank you for staying with me through all this."

"I'll always be here for you sweetie. Do you need anything baby girl?"

"Just you."

"You have me. What else?"

"Nothing."

Troy climbed into bed and cuddled Gabriella close to her. She was out within seconds. He knew the physical sickness was from all the stress and that rest was the best thing for her.

About a month went by and there was still no chance in Maria's condition. Gabriella was living at the Bolton's for the time being which she didn't mind. She had managed to make it through school without being bothered by Kristina but it had also been 1 month since Troy last saw Gabriella smile. That was way too long for him so he decided to do something about it. One afternoon Gabriella was just laying on the couch doing some homework when Troy walked over to her.

"Hey you." He greeted.

"Hi…"

"What are you up to?"

"Homework. I can't focus though. My mom was never in a coma this long before. The first time she was only in it for about a week then she woke up. It's been a month. One month Troy, four weeks 30 days a month. That is too long Troy."

"Come on Gabriella cheer up." Troy sighed.

"I can't. Nothing is going to cheer me up. Taylor, Kelsi and the others have already tried."

"Yeah but I've got a little sister. I have all kinds of ways that always cheer her up."

"Troy she is two. Making some stupid knock, knock joke won't cheer me up."

"Ok, but I do have other ideas."

"Making stupid faces with weird stupid sounds isn't going to work either. I know all your tricks on cheering Amber up but none of them are going to work on me. "

"Oh yeah? I know a certain one that will work on you."

"Troy, you can tickle me all you want and I'll laugh till I'm breathless but it's going to a forced laugh and once you stop I'm still going to be upset."

"Oh, but you see that's where you are wrong. I have a very special tickle trick that I use and it always works on Amber."

"Yeah and she is two years old."

"Fine, let's make a deal. If I can't cheer you up then you can stay on this couch and pout as much as you want. If I can however cheer you up then you have to come with me to the park and enjoy yourself again deal?"

"Fine but no tickling me."

"Ok, I won't 'tickle' you."

Troy went over to her side and knelt down. He had a huge smirk on her face. Suddenly Gabriella felt like she shouldn't have agreed to this. Troy lifted her shirt above her belly button and pressed his lips to her stomach and blew. Gabriella screamed.

"I said no tickling!"

"This is not tickling. Tickling would be if I used my fingers. These are raspberries you never said anything against those."

"Troy wait Don….AHHHHHH" Gabriella squealed when he did it again. "Troy please wa….IIIIIIIIIITTTTTT"

Troy laughed. "We had a deal. So are you cheered up yet?"

"Just because you give me a few raspberries doesn't mean I'm cheered UP TROY NO!"

Troy continued to blow raspberries on her stomach and her squeals of protests came out as squeals of giggles and squirms.

"Tro-Tro-Troy sto-sto-sto-stop plea-plea-please!"

"Not until you're cheered up."

"Not go-go-going to hap-happen."

"Then I'll have to keep going."

Gabriella tried to push his head away but he just grabbed her arms and pinned them down.

"NO! STO-STOP!" she screamed in giggles.

"Are you cheered up yet?"

"YES! YES!"

Troy finally stopped. He looked up at her panting.

"I really do feel better Troy thank you."

"Any time baby girl. Are you ready to go to the park?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Just then the phone rang. Troy grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Is this the right number to reach Ms. Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Mary I'm calling from the hospital about her mother."

"Sure, hold on."

Troy gave Gabriella the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Montez my name is Mary I'm calling from the hospital about your mother."

"Yes, is she all right?"

"Well that's what I would like to speak to you about. Has she ever told you what her wish would be if she had to be kept alive by a machine?"

"Once or twice why?"

"Well we think it would be best to take her off life support."

Gabriella dropped the phone and covered her mouth in shock. Taking her mom off life support would mean she'd be killing her mother.

**A/N next chapter Troy helps Gabriella make an impossible choice and the moment you have all be waiting for Greg finally learns the truth about Kristina. What will he do?**


	14. Kristina's Hidden Feelings

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND KRISTINA! PLEASE GO TAKE MY POLL! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST SO VOTE SOON PLEASE!**

**LAST TIME**

"Hello?"

"Ms. Montez my name is Mary I'm calling from the hospital about your mother."

"Yes, is she all right?"

"Well that's what I would like to speak to you about. Has she ever told you what her wish would be if she had be kept alive by a machine?"

"Once or twice why?"

"Well we think it would be best to take her off life support."

**NOW**

Gabriella dropped the phone and covered her mouth in shock. Taking her mom off life support would mean she'd be killing her mother. Her legs started to shake as did the rest of her body, she felt her throat closing up and found it harder to breathe. Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"Breathe baby girl. What's going on?" he asked

Gabriella only responded by gasping for air.

Troy grabbed the phone still holding on to Gabriella.

"Hello, this is Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend can you tell me why she is so upset?"

"I told her that she should think about taking her mom off life support."

"Oh my gosh…" Troy sighed. He pulled Gabriella even tighter into him. "Is this something that has to be done over the phone?"

"No, it can if you can't come to the hospital but if you would like to come then we can discuss it there."

"We're on our way don't do anything to Maria until we get there." Troy said.

He hung up and hugged Gabriella as tight as she could.

"Troy….life support…." Gabriella could barely speak through all her harsh cries and gasps for air.

"I know baby I know. Shhhh just try and calm down. Try and calm down. Can you take a deep breath for me please."

Gabriella shook her head against his chest.

"Come on sweetie. Do it with me. Take a deep breath."

Troy inhaled showing Gabriella what to do. Gabriella did as he said

"Good baby girl can you do that again?"

Gabriella did it once more. "Good girl. Just keep taking deep breaths like that."

Gabriela did as he said and finally she got her breathing back to normal.

"Good girl. Now I know you're scared and you have every right to be you have to try and stay calm ok. The more upset you are the less you are able to think clearly. You need a clear head when we get to the hospital so we can hear all the options and pick which one is best for your mom ok?"

"Are you coming with me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let you do this on your own."

They both left the house and headed to the hospital. Once they got there they went to her mother's room. Standing outside was Greg and Kristina. Gabriella lost it. She went over to Greg and slapped him across the face then did the same thing to Kristina.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I HATE BOTH OF YOU! YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG YOU WANTED TO KILL HER! YOU WANTED HER DEAD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy grabbed her holding her back as she struggled to get free.

"NO LET ME GO TROY LET ME GO!"

"Not until you calm down."

"NO! THEY KILLED HER! THEY PLANNED ALL OF THIS!"

"Gabriella just because we agree to take your mother off life support doesn't mean I'm killing her." Greg said.

Gabriella froze. The nurse had called her she thought that meant it was up to her if they turned off the life support or not.

"No, you…you don't get to choice. I…I get to choice. The nurse…The nurse called me."

"Gabriella you are sixteen. I'm much more older and should be the one to choice what happens to my wife."

"Look on the bright side Gabriella if she dies you can go back to the shelter." Kristina said.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed.

Sure she loved the shelter it was like a second home to her, but she only felt safe there because she had her mother with her. How would she survive without her mother?

"Shhh baby. It's ok. I got you. You're safe." Troy soothed.

Before any more could be said the doctor walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Greg asked.

"There has been no change since we first brought her in. I'm sorry but if there hasn't been any change by now it likely there never will be. I suggest taking her off life support and just letting her go."

"Ok then. Do it." Greg said.

"We don't want her to suffer anymore." Kristina said.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! " Gabriella screamed struggling to get free from Troy's grasp "PLEASE NO! DON'T KILL HER NO! PLEASE! MOMMY! MOMMY WAKE UP! WAKE UP PLEASE MOMMY! NO! NO!"

Gabriella couldn't breathe anymore and turned and buried her face in Troy's chest gasping for air.

"Shhhh sweetie shhhh." Troy soothed rubbing her back. "It's ok I'm right here shhh. I'm right here."

"Actually Mr. Montez you can give your input but only a family member can sign off on it."

"I am family." Greg said.

"Not according to Maria's files."

"What?"

Gabriella spun around. After moving in with Greg they hadn't been back to the hospital and never had time to add Greg's name to the family list. Only Gabriella was on it.

"She is just a child." Greg said.

"I know but only Gabriella's signature will be legal. If we do it without her signature it will be considered murder and I could lose my job."

Gabriella smiled. She felt better knowing her mother's life was in her hands not Greg's.

"I'll give you some time to think it over." The doctor walked away.

Troy didn't stand there and wait for Greg and Kristina to give their input he pushed Gabriella into her mother's room and locked them in.

"It's just you and me in here. No one else. Just be honest with me. What would your mother want." Troy asked.

"I…I don't know." Gabriella lied.

"You do know Gabriella that's why you're so freaked out. You know what your mother wants."

"Yes, I do know but it scares me."

"She wouldn't want this would she?"

"No, she wouldn't want machine's keeping her alive. I do though. I'd rather her be kept alive by a machine then be dead and buried underground."

"I know baby but you have to do what is best for your mother. You need to give her what she wants."

"I know it's the right thing to do but it just hurts too much."

"You can do it Sweet heart I know you can you're strong and I'll be by yours side the whole time"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I can't. I can't do it."

"Yes you can Angel. I know you can."

"Can I have a few minutes alone?"

"Sure baby girl. I'll be out in the hall if you need me."

Troy walked out of the room. Gabriella looked up. "Please God tell me what to do." She begged. She was quiet for a few minutes until she got the answer. "Thank you God." She sighed. She walked out into the hall. "I want to wait." She said."

"Why?" Kristina asked.

"Because I don't believe she is ready to give up and die. I'm giving her one more week to wake up. If nothing has changed by then, then I'll…I'll pull the plug."

"I think that's a good idea." Troy said.

"Fine just let her suffer longer." Kristina said.

"She wouldn't be suffering if it hadn't been for you."

"So you can prove anything. You were the one with blood on your hands."

Troy saw Greg walk up behind Kristina.

"So you admit it? You pushed Maria down the stairs?"

"Yep, but you can prove it."

"No he can't but I can." Greg said,

Kristina gasped and spun around.

"Daddy I…"

"Save it! I cannot believe you would do something like this. I raised you better than this. Why on earth would you push her down the stairs?"

"Because I needed you back. Mom left and I was losing you. You spent all your time with Maria. We never hang out anymore just you and me and I was starting to feel like I was losing you and that scared me. I thought I'd end up alone. I missed you and I wanted you back. So I thought if I got rid of Maria you'd love me again."

"Krissy I'll always love you. You're right I haven't been spending time with you and I have been ignoring you and I'm sorry. I promise I will work on it but do you realize if Maria dies you could be charged with murder."

"I don't care. I don't care anymore. You say all this now because Maria isn't around but all that will change when she wakes up. At least in jail people will notice me and be my friend."

"Kristina I love you and I know things haven't always been easy but I do love you and I do care about you."

"You're going to leave me for someone else just like mom did. She left us for another family that she loved more and now you're going to leave me for Maria and Gabriella."

Greg sighed. His daughter was no murderer. She was a hurting child crying out for help, love, and attention. Greg pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her as she cried into his chest.

"I don't want to go to jail daddy. I just wanted you back. I didn't mean to hurt her this bad."

"I know sweetie. I know. I'll make sure you don't end up in jail. Even if Maria does die."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! SHE JUST CONFESSED TO PUSHING YOUR WIFE DOWN THE STAIRS AND YOU ARE GOING TO HELP HER! JUST BECAUSE SHE CRIES AND SAYS SHE'S SORRY, SORRY DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! MY MOTHER IS STILL IN A COMA! SHE COULD STILL DIE AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT! YET YOU ARE LETTING HER OFF THE HOOK BECAUSE SHE SAID SHE WAS SORRY!"

"Gabriella, it's not her fault it's mine. I've been ignoring her and that's why she acted out. If anything Kristina needs professional help to deal with all her feels towards her mother. She doesn't deserve to go to jail."

"SHE PUSHED MY MOTHER DOWN THE STAIRS! MY MOTHER COULD DIE BECAUSE OF HER!"

"Look Gabriella I'm sorry I didn't believe you before and you are more than welcome to come back home. But I will not just sit back and watch as my daughter is charged for murder."

"I'm not moving back in with you. I can't believe you are letting of easy AGAIN!"

"I'm not letting her off easy. She is going to get help to deal with her feeling and I'll spend more time with her. That won't be easy but it's better than jail isn't it? You know what jail is like. Your father is in jail. Do you really want Kristina to be surrounded by people like that?"

Gabriella sighed. Yeah she was mad at Kristina but she would never wish abuse on anyone. Not after everything she had been through with her real dad.

"No, no I wouldn't. But if my mom dies I'll never forgive either of you."

Gabriella walked away with Troy following behind her.

"Dad what are we going to do?" Kristina asked.

"We are going down to the police station. You will confess everything and then we will get a lawyer to see what our next move is. I promise you Kristina I will not let you go to jail and I promise I will never leave you. I will never turn into your mother. I will always be here with you I promise."

* * *

Gabriella had went back outside to get some air. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she sighed.

"I'm so confused Troy. I don't want Kristina to get hurt by going to jail but I feel like she has to pay for what she did to my mom."

"Honestly baby I think the guilt is payment enough don't you?"

"What guilt?"

"You saw her in there she is really a mess. What she did is killing her."

Gabriella turned to face him.

"I can't believe this. You're taking her side. After everything that she has done you are taking her side. You're… You're choosing her over me."

"What? No Gabriella that is not what I'm doing. I love you!" he blurted out.

"Wha-what?"

"Gabriella I love you. I can't hide it anymore. I love you more than just a best friend . I love you Gabriella and I can't stop."

"Troy if this is just a trick to make me trust you it's not going to work."

"It's not. I promise. I love you Gabriella Montez and I have since the second I met you."

"I can't trust you." Gabriella said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why, because I pity your sister? Because I feel bad that her real mother left her, because she felt no one loved or cared about her, because she was just a scared child crying out for help and no one noticed until she took things too far? Gabriella if you can't trust me because I pity someone then I don't think you ever really did trust me."

"What?"

"Gabriella I don't love your sister. I am not taking her side over yours I am certainly not choosing her over you. I feel bad for her because she has been hurting for too long and didn't know how else to handle it other than hurting your mom but that doesn't mean I'm going to just leave you for her."

Gabriella started to cry. "I'm so sorry! I'm just so confused and scared and I don't know what to do about my mom and I just….I'm so sorry."

She buried her face back into his chest. "I love you too Troy. I love you too!"

Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Don't be sorry sweetie, I know you were just upset. You're going through a lot right now. I'd be worried if you didn't lash out."

"Troy what am I going to do if my mom doesn't wake up by the end of the week?"

"I don't know baby girl. I really don't know."

Gabriella just sighed. She was starting to worry that she would be the reason her mother died. If that was case she would never be able to forgive herself.

**A/N next chapter will be the last and the week is over and Gabriella has to make up her mind of what to do about her mother and Kristina gets her punishment. Also go take my poll please!**


	15. Waking Up

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I ONLY OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT!**

Gabriella didn't say a word the whole way home. Once they got home Gabriella went right into Troy's room and didn't say a word to anyone.

"Troy what's going on?" Jack asked.

"The doctors want to take Maria off life support and are leaving it up to Gabriella to make the choice." Troy explained.

"She is sixteen years old. How could they ask that of her?"

"I don't know. It's just what they told us. Gabriella said if nothing happen by the end of the week she'd take her off but I doubt she will follow through with it. She is too scared."

"She must be so confused right now. Has she said anything to you?" Lucille asked.

"No, not since we left the hospital."

"Go be with her Troy she needs you."

Troy walked into his bedroom. Gabriella was laying on his bed in a fetal position.

"Oh sweetie." He said softly.

He went over and sat down by her side rubbing her back.

"You're doing the right thing please believe that sweetie."

Gabriella didn't say anything. She didn't even show any signs that she heard him.

"Please tell me what you're thinking?"

"I can't do it." Gabriella said softly.

"Do what?"

"I can't do it."

"What can't you do sweetie?" Troy asked.

"I can't…I just…I can't."

Troy sighed. She had never been this shut down before. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth gently rubbing her back as he started to sing.

"When there's no where else to turn  
All your bridges have been burned  
Feels like you've hit rock bottom..  
Don't give up it's not the end  
Open up your heart again  
When you feel like no one understands  
Where you are...

Someone loves you  
Even when you don't think so  
Don't you know  
You got me and Jesus  
By your side  
Through the fight  
You will never be alone  
On your own  
You got me and Jesus

After all that we've been through  
By now you know I've doubted to  
But everytime my head was in my hands  
You said to me...

Someone loves you  
Even when you don't think so  
Don't you know  
You got me and Jesus  
By your side  
Through the fight  
You will never be alone  
On your own  
You got me and Jesus

Hold on to what we got  
This is worth any cost  
So make the most of life that's borrowed  
Love like there's no tomorrow

Someone loves you  
Even when you don't think so  
Don't you know  
You got me and Jesus  
By your side  
Through the fight  
You will never be alone  
On your own  
You got me and Jesus

Even when you don't think so  
Don't know you  
You got me and Jesus  
By your side  
Through the fight  
You will never be alone  
On your own  
You got me and Jesus

You will never be alone...  
You got me and Jesus"

Gabriella cuddled into him more and whispered "I can't pull the plug. I can't kill my mom. I can't be the reason she dies. Especially not when Kristina is going to get off free again."

"Kristina will not get off free. She will get her punishment. It's time someone put her in her place and if the cops won't then I will."

"I'm just really confused Troy. I know what my mom wants and I don't want her to suffer but on the other hand I'm scared to death because I don't want to be the one that signs off on her being killed."

"You have to do what is best for your mother. I know it's hard and I know it's scary but you have to do what your mother would have wanted."

"I want to be selfish."

"I know you do, but it would be very out of character for you to be selfish. I know in the end you'll end up doing what is right."

Gabriella just shrugged.

"What else are you thinking about?"

"What happens if my mom wakes up?"

"That would be great."

"I mean before she fell she and my dad weren't on the best of terms and I'd have to tell her what happen between Kristina, Greg, and I and she might not want to go back with him again. What if we have to move back to the shelter?"

"Would that be so horrible?"

"Yes, Troy the shelter is like two hours from here. We wouldn't be able to see each other again; I'd have to go to a different school and everything."

Troy sighed. He really had no idea what to say.

"Everything will work out baby I promise. In God's time everything will work out."

Gabriella just sighed and clung to Troy. "Promise that no matter what happens you won't leave me."

"I promise baby."

Troy kissed her head and just held her rocking her back and forth. Wishing he could do or say something to help her

_**In Gabriella's mind**_

_**I have to think of something. I need a plan in case my mom isn't awake by the end of the week. I'm not giving up on my mom. I will not kill her. How can I make sure no one hurts her through? I GOT IT! If no one can get into her room no one can pull the plug. If the doctors and everyone were locked out of her hospital room….**_

_**Out of Gabriella's mind. **_

Troy suddenly saw Gabriella smile.

"Everything is going to be fine Troy, you're right. Everything will be fine." She said.

She had a plan and it was not going to fail. She would save her mother no matter the cost.

A week went by and nothing changed. Gabriella knew what she had to do. Nobody was going to like it or agree to it but she would to do it if she wanted to save her mother. Gabriella was quiet the whole way over to the hospital Troy didn't even attempt to make her speak. He knew she wouldn't. Once they got to the hospital Greg and Kristina were already there. Gabriella spoke before they got the chance to.

"I know what I have to do. I'd rather not fight about it. I just want a second alone to say goodbye. That's all I ask."

"Of course take as much time as you need." The doctor said.

Troy looked confused Gabriella was way to calm for a girl who was about to say her last goodbyes to her mother. Something wasn't right. She was planning something and Troy knew it. He only wished he knew what her plan was. Gabriella went into the room and closed the door when Troy screamed "GABRIELLA WAIT" He had just figured out her plan. It was too late. They heard a click and the door was locked. They had no way to get in

"YOUNG LADY OPEN THIS DOOR!" the doctor yelled.

"NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HER I WON'T!" Gabriella yelled back.

"I'll go get a key" he said and walked off.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" Greg yelled.

"NO!"

She walked over to her mom. Troy went over to the window and watched as she took her mom's hand. He knew she could still hear them.

"Baby, please let us in" Troy said.

She looked over, saw him and went over to the window. As she got closer he saw her shaking he knew she was scared of what she was doing but felt she had no other choice.

"Gabriella, baby, let us in." Troy said again.

She shook her head. "Go away."

"Gabriella, the doctor just went to get a key he will find a way to get inside there."

"So stop him."

"I can't Baby."

"Yes, you can stop him."

"Gabriella you've locked yourself in her hospital room. We don't have any other choice."

Gabriella ignored him and walked away. She went over to her mother and sat down taking her hand.

"Don't worry mommy I won't let them take you off life support. I'm going to save you. You are my best friend, my hero. I love you mommy and I can't live without you. You can't let Kristina win. You never let daddy win so don't let Kristina win. You have to wake up. You need to wake up and help me make Kristina pay for hurting you. You have to help me make Greg pay for hurting us. Please wake up mommy. Please."

She heard the door jiggling and knew she didn't have much time left.

"Please mommy I can't lose you. Please don't leave me."

The door just about opened when Gabriella ran and used her full body weight and pushed it closed.

"NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Gabriella struggled as the doctors tried to push their way in. Gabriella's feet were sliding on the floor as everyone pushed on the other side. Gabriella was losing but she wasn't backing down.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" she screamed.

Tears filled her eyes and her body started to shake. Her fear was taking over making her weaker. She knew she wouldn't win this fight so she got off the door and ran over to the machines blocking them from the doctor's way. Everyone came running in.

"Go away. Leave my mommy alone." She said.

"Miss you agreed to do this."

"She hasn't signed the forms yet. So you can't do anything." Troy said. He went over and stood next to Gabriella. "If you do anything right now Gabriella could sue you for murder. You said nothing could be done without her signature and you don't have that yet so back off."

"Actually we already have a signature. We just recently updated her files and Greg's name was on the list so we allowed him to sign off on it. Which he did so you two back off."

"Over my dead body." Gabriella said.

"Both of you move or you will be removed by force."

"Touch me and I'll have you arrested."

The doctor looked over at Greg. "Please will you do something about your daughter."

"She is not my daughter. My daughter would never behave in such a way."

"No your daughter just pushes people down stairs and puts them in comas." Gabriella glared.

"She is already paying for that."

"How she isn't in jail."

" No but she is in a rehab center getting help."

"Wow, because that's the way you handle a murderer by sending them to rehab." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Kristina isn't a murderer. She is a hurting young girl crying out for attention."

"She pushed my mother down the stairs and now she has to be kept alive by machines or die. That sounds like a murderer to me."

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A MURDERER!" Greg screamed.

He launched forwards about to grab at Gabriella, when the doctor grabbed him, but before anyone could speak a loud choking sound was heard. Everyone turned to see Maria her eyes open and her arms waving wildly in the air.

"MOM!" Gabriella squealed. She ran into her mother's arms squeezing her in a hug.

The doctors removed the tube from her mouth. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy and my head hurts a lot but other than that I'm all right."

"That's actually a good sign. I'm going to have to ask you all the leave so I can run some test."

"No I don't want to leave." Gabriella said quickly.

"Not forever Angel. Just so the doctors can make sure I'm all right. You can just wait in the hall. I'll be fine." Maria said.

Gabriella nodded and left the room with the others. She stood by the window watching the doctors.

"See so I guess Kristina isn't a murderer." Greg said.

"I don't want to talk about Kristina." Gabriella said not even turning around.

"Well are you going to tell her about what happen?"

"She knows what happen. Your daughter pushed her down the stairs."

"I mean about us."

Gabriella turned to face him glaring at him.

"You mean how you kicked me out of my home? You mean how you believed Kristina over me, you mean how you just almost attacked me for no reason. If that's what you mean by us then yes I am going to tell her. Then I am leaving it up to her. So you better be prepared because she will never forgive you for this."

Greg just sighed. He knew Gabriella was right. He had done wrong and now he could lose his wife because of it. Gabriella turned back and watched as the doctor looked over to her.

**A/N ok so this is not the last chapter. It turned out being longer than I thought so I am making it two parts. Next chapter Maria finds out what Greg did. Will she forgive him or kick him to the curb? Go vote for which story you want next!**


	16. By Her Side

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I OWN KRISTINA AND THE PLOT! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

The doctor soon walked out.

"We just want to take your mom to get a few scans of her head to make sure there is no chance of her relapsing into another coma. Once she comes back you can sit in with her as long as you'd like."

"Thank you Doctor."

The nurse took her mother away as the doctor followed. Gabriella sighed. She looked over at Troy who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked with a blush.

He smiled and said "You just so beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because of the way you stood up to Greg just now. It won't be easy telling your mother what he did to you but it has to be done."

"Thanks Troy. Will you sit in with me when I tell her?"

"Of course."

A few minutes later the nurse returned with her mother and set her back up in her room. Once she was set Gabriella went in and sat down on her bed side.

"I missed you so much mom."

"I missed you too sweetie. How was everything when I left?"

"Tense…"

"What happen?"

Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy who was standing behind Gabriella.

"You can tell me sweetie." Maria said.

Gabriella looked back at her mother. "Greg didn't believe me when I said it was Kristina who pushed you and then when I told the cops what happen he got mad and kicked me out of the house. I've been living with Troy this whole time."

"Has he ever attacked you until today?"

"No."

Just then Greg walked in.

"Stay away from her." Gabriella said.

"Easy Baby, it's ok." Maria said. "Troy would you take Gabriella out of her for a bit. I'd like to talk to my husband."

"Of course."

"Mommy No." Gabriella whimpered.

"Go sweetie. It's ok."

Sighing Gabriella got up and took Troy's hands as he led her out of the room.

"Gabriella told me what happen. I can understand why you didn't believe her about Kristina pushing me but why would you kick her out? That was the only home she ever knew other than the shelter. Why would you kick her out onto the street."

"I knew she'd go right to Troy. She was safe."

"What if something had happen to her? It was late when you kicked her out wasn't it? She could have been kidnapped or hurt or worse."

"I was mad all right. She kept blaming everything on Kristina and I didn't want to admit that I knew Kristina did it so I just kicked her out. I know it was the wrong thing to do but I just…I couldn't help it."

"You do know that by doing that you killed any chance you had of Gabriella trusting you."

"I know, have I lost your trust as well?"

"Yes. I can no longer trust you nor do I feel comfortable leaving my daughter alone with you anymore. Greg I don't even know if you still love me."

"I do. I promise I do."

"If you really loved me you would have treated my daughter right and taken care of her the way Troy did when I was in a coma."

"I know I should have and I'm sorry I didn't. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I will forgive you but only because it's the right thing to do. I also want to start over. I will not get a divorce just yet. I want to see if there is any way I can trust you again. Gabriella and I will move out and you and I will start out as friends until I trust you enough to move back in. You are not allowed anywhere near Gabriella alone unless she wants to. Now what happen to Kristina?"

"She's in rehab getting help."

"Ok then I will not press charges against her. As long as she gets help."

"Thank you Maria I know neither of us deserve your kindness and we are thankful for it."

"Don't make me regret it Greg. You have one chance. Otherwise it's over and I'm getting that divorce."

"I understand."

Gabriella and Troy walked back in.

"Gabriella, Greg and I have talked things over and I've agreed to give him another chance. I know you are old enough to make the right choice so if you are not comfortable being around him then I will not force you to. When you see Greg is up to you and when and if you trust him again will happen in your time ok?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Sweetie I want you to be comfortable with the situation, if you're not please tell me. "

"What if he or Krissy hurt you again?"

"We aren't living them anymore and I will always be with Greg somewhere public so he can't hurt me."

"Can I be with you?"

"If you want. I want you to do what makes you comfortable. If coming with me when I meet Greg will make you comfortable then you can come. I don't want you to come because you feel you have to trust Greg again. I need you to understand that. You are under no pressure in trusting him. If you don't trust him then fine. If you want to try and trust him then that's fine too. Do you understand."

Gabriella nodded her head again.

"I think Gabriella is more afraid of you getting hurt again because she has so little trust in Greg. She is scared of you being alone with him because she thinks he will hurt you." Troy explained.

"How do you know?" Maria asked.

"We just talked about it a few minutes ago. She told me she wants you to be happy but she is deathly scared of Greg hurting you."

"Baby come here." Maria said.

Gabriella went over to her mother and hugged her tight.

"I know you don't trust Greg anymore and that's perfectly fine. I don't trust him either but I don't want to lose him so I am giving him another chance. We don't live with him anymore and I will only see in him a public place filled with other people. If you want to come with me, each time so you can be sure I'm safe then that's ok too. It's all up to you. Please don't be scared sweetie."

"I know this won't mean much Gabriella but I'm not making the same mistake twice." Greg said.

Gabriella just shook her head.

"What can we do to make sure you are comfortable with this situation?" Maria asked.

Gabriella thought about it for a minute. Greg was never really abusive to Maria all he did was care about her too much. Kristina was the one with the problem and that was physical and mentally abusive to Maria.

"I don't want you around Krissy." Gabriella answered.

"Now how on…." Greg started.

"No, Greg she is right. When we first started dating you weren't allowed near Gabriella and I wasn't allowed near Kristina. I think until we get back to trusting each other our kids should not be put in the middle. It's not fair to them."

"Ok fine. I'll stay away from Gabriella and you'll stay away from Kristina."

"Anything else sweetie?" Maria asked.

"No…"

"Gabriella…." Troy said.

Gabriella sighed. There was one more thing bothering Gabriella but she was too scared to say it.

"What is it sweetie. You can tell me." Maria said.

"I don't want to go back to the shelter. Please I love it here, I love Troy and I can't take not being able to see him."

"Baby we aren't going back to the shelter. We will most likely move into a live in hotel somewhere."

"You know I hear the Bolton Inn has rooms." Troy offered.

"That's very sweet Troy but I don't know how long it will take for us to find a more permanent home."

"Maria this past month that Gabriella has been living with us my family has grown to love her like their own and I've already spoken to them about it. They agree you can stay as long as you want. It wouldn't be a problem. We love Gabriella and would love to have you stay with us." Troy said.

"All right then I guess it's set. Thank you Troy." Maria smiled.

"It's our pleasure and don't worry about Gabriella she'll be in good hands until you're allowed out." Troy said.

"I'm not worried."

Just then the doctor came in. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave."

"Ok, thank you doctor." Greg said.

The doctor left. Greg left right behind him.

"I love you mom. Sleep well ok?" Gabriella said.

"I love you too sweetie."

Maria and Gabriella shared a hug. Gabriella pulled away and got off the bed.

"I'll be back tomorrow ok?"

"Of course. Troy make sure she gets some sleep."

"I will Maria. Good night."

"Good night Troy and thank you for everything."

Troy just smiled and he and Gabriella left the hospital.

At school the next day Gabriella was surprised to see Kristina there but she didn't say anything or even bother her. She knew Kristina was really trying to fix her mistakes and she was happy for her sister. Taylor and Kelsi on the other hands…well they finally took their own advice and used today of all days to stand up to her.

"You're the monster Kristina. You bully us just because you can and you feel no guilt about it. You torture your sister just because you can and I'm tired of it. I'm not scared of you Kristina so just back off and leave me alone." Taylor said.

"I can't believe I was ever scared of you. You're just a bully who picks on other people to make yourself feel better. Well guess what? It's over, done! You can't push us around anymore so back off and leave me alone." Kelsi said.

"You two have every right to hate me. I know this won't mean much but I am sorry for what I did and I understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"Wow the girls has a brain." Taylor laughed. "I will never forgive you ever."

"Why should we forgive a slut like you anyway?" Kelsi asked.

To everyone's surprise Gabriella spoke up.

"Because God forgives us."

Her friends just looked at her.

"We've all made mistakes before. No one is perfect, yet God forgives us and we as Christians need to learn to forgive each other for our mistakes. If we can't forgive each other how can we expect God to forgive us?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you saying you forgive your sister?" Taylor asked. "After everything she is done to you?"

"Yes, I understand why she did it. She was scared and hurting and she is getting help for it which means she wants to change and she wants to be different. Us throwing insults at her and putting her down is making us no better than who she used to be. We should support her and forgive her so she knows once she is done with everything in the rehab place that she has friends she can turn to. So instead of yelling at her and calling her names how about trying to help her. How about being her friend for once instead of being her enemy."

"Gabriella I thought you were scared of us being her friends."

"I was scared of you leaving me for her, but there is no reason that we can't all just be friends. Marissa and Ryan were only her friends because she was older and popular. Maybe if she had a real true friend who she could count on she won't be so mean anymore."

"Gabriella how can you stick up for her after everything she has done?"

"Because we are family. Families fight and families go through hard times but in the end we are still a family and families look out for each other. I love Kristina and even though we have no blood connection I still care about her like she is my blood sister and I am not going to stand here while you put her down."

"What about Greg?"

"I forgive Greg it will take time before I trust him again but I forgive him. I still don't trust Krissy 100% yet but we are working our way there. The first step though is to forgive them. I've forgiven Kristina and Greg and now we are all working on trusting each other again. I think if you let yourself forgive her you can learn to like her."

Gabriella turned to face Kristina. "We can learn to trust each other and be like real sisters but only if you want it."

"I want to. Thank you Gabriella for giving me a chance."

For the very first time Kristina and Gabriella shared a hug.

"I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too Krissy." Gabriella said as tears filled her eyes.

They pulled away and Gabriella turned back to the others.

"So, What do you say Wildcats? Can we give Kristina a chance to be our friend?"

"I'm in." Troy said.

"Me 2." Taylor smiled.

"Me 3." Kelsi answered.

Jason and Chad looked at each other. "If the girls are ok with it then so are we. Welcome to the group."

"Thank you." Kristina said giving everyone a soft smile.

Gabriella looked up. "Thank you God, for everything." She smiled.

Later on in the afternoon, after school, when Gabriella left she wasn't scared or upset. She was happy and worry free. Things were a little rough right now but her mother was alive, she and her sister had finally made peace, she had amazing friends, a wonderful loving boyfriend and she knew that no matter what life threw at her Troy would always be there right By Her Side.

**A/N this is the end. I want to thank everyone who gave their reviews and added me and my story to their alerts/favorites. You guys are reason I write so thank you so much. The next story I'm working on is called ****Nothing can Break us apart****- Gabriella and her brother are very close and her brother's friends love Gabriella like a sister but what happens when Gabriella and her brother are split up by their parents divorce will things changed between Gabriella and the other? What happens when Gabriella's father becomes abusive? That should be out sometime tomorrow so keep a look out for it. Thanks again for everything guys!**


End file.
